Only You
by Jaeha Ryokuryuu
Summary: Pertemuan itu membuatku tertarik untuk mengetahui semua tentangmu. Membuatku ingin menjadikanmu milikku, mengurungmu di apartemenku, memaksamu memahami diriku. Memang belum ku ungkapkan, tapi nanti pasti kau akan tahu. Tak ada yang lain, hanya kau satu satunya. Hanya menginginkanmu. / NaruHina - Au / END
1. Chapter 1

.

Hanya menginginkanmu

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Naruto x Hinata

.

.

Pagi kembali datang, membawa sinar matahari yang cerah untuk menerangi bumi. Beberapa kicau burung di pagi hari menjadi nyanyian merdu bagi yang mendengar, walau tidak semuanya.

Di sebuah kamar yang terbilang cukup luas dan mewah, tampak berkas-berkas cahaya mulai mengintip dari balik tirai yang tertutup, membentuk garis lurus yang menurun. Namun cukup untuk mengganggu sedikit kenyamanan seseorang yang terbaring tidur di atas ranjang.

Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan saat kesadaran mulai merasukinya, perlahan mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang mata amethyst indah yang semakin membuat orang yang menatapnya terpaku. Perempuan bermata amethyst itu mulai melihat apa yang tertangkap di netra indahnya. Mengernyit saat merasakan pelukan posesif dari arah sebelahnya.

Dia mendongak dan terdiam menatap sosok di sampingnya itu, cukup terkejut saat mendapati sosok itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. "Naruto-kun," lirih suaranya terdengar, mungkin karena dia bangun tidur hingga suaranya terdengar sedikit serak walau masih mampu di dengar oleh sosok di depannya.

"Hm." Singkat, begitu singkat jawaban itu hingga membuat sang perempuan berkedip bingung.

"Kau…" ucapannya terputus saat dagunya terangkat karena tingkah tangan kanan Naruto. Wajah pria itu mendekat dan dengan hangat memberikan ciuman di bibir peach perempuan dengan rambut indigo itu. "Ehhm.."

Desahan itu lolos, terdengar dan membangkitkan suatu getaran di dalam diri Naruto. Terasa nyaman dan begitu hangat. Membuatnya semakin dalam memberi lumatan di bibir itu. Setelah cukup lama, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap sang perempuan dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau.. tidak bekerja?" ucapan yang sebelumnya terhenti kembali di ucapkan oleh sang perempuan sembari mengumpulkan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. "Kau tidak suka aku masih disini?"

Dengan cepat perempuan itu menggeleng, "Tidak! Bukan begitu, aku… hanya terkejut karena kau… masih disini.. kupikir, kau sudah pergi… seperti biasanya." Suara itu semakin mengecil di ujungnya. Diucapkan dengan setengah keraguan, jelas dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto salah paham atau bahkan sampai marah, walau dia tidak yakin ada hal dari kata-katanya yang pantas membuat pria itu marah.

"Hm." Gumaman itu kembali terdengar saat sang pria memutuskan untuk tidak membahas hal itu lebih banyak lagi dan lebih memilih kembali menikmati bibir peach di depannya. Lembut namun menuntut, sang perempuan hafal akan hal itu. Ciuman dari prianya memang selalu memabukkan, walau dia tidak tahu apa pria itu memang pantas di sebut 'prianya'.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman itu, Naruto kembali menatap amethyst di hadapannya.

Bukannya Naruto tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh wanitanya. Sering mereka melakukan hal itu di setiap malam, tapi di pagi hari, Naruto akan pergi begitu saja bahkan saat sang wanita masih terlelap. Jadi jika pagi itu Naruto memilih tinggal dan justru ingin menyentuh wanitanya lagi, bukan hal aneh jika sang wanita merasa bingung dengan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto semakin terdiam. Tapi dia tentu tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kecanggungan. Apalagi jika hubungan mereka memang sedikit merenggang seminggu ini.

"Tidak ada," Naruto menyingkarkan rambut indigo wanita itu ke samping, "Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu lagi." kembali Naruto melumat bibir itu lembut, menyampaikan kepada sang wanita betapa dia menginginkan wanita itu lagi dan lagi.

Dan saat penyatuan itu terjadi, pelukan mereka semakin erat. Membuat mereka melebur dalam kenikmatan dunia yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan setiap detiknya.

"Narutooo…"

"Hinata.." mengeram tertahan di perpotongan leher wanitanya sembari melafalkan nama sang wanita yang selalu hadir di setiap detik helaan nafasnya. Sungguh, Naruto begitu menginginkan wanita itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, hanya detak jantung mereka yang seolah terdengar dengan keras. Naruto masih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hinata, sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan setelah kegiatan ranjang mereka. Biasanya, Naruto akan langsung memeluk wanita itu erat di dadanya sembari mengelus lembut helai indigo Hinata.

Tapi kelakuan Naruto yang begitu, membuat Hinata yang justru membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Entah perasaannya saja atau Naruto memang bersifat lebih dingin dan lebih manja seminggu ini. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak akan mencari tahu kecuali Naruto sendiri yang memberitahunya.

Apapun masalah pria itu, jika pria itu tidak bercerita padanya, itu berarti hal tersebut adalah sebuah rahasia dan urusan pribadi sang pria. Hinata tidak ingin mencampurinya tanpa izin pria itu. Dapat menyentuh dan memiliki pria itu di setiap malamnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hinata, dia tidak akan meminta lebih.

"Apa aku berat?"

Pertanyaan singkat Naruto membuat Hinata berkedip, kesadarannya masih sedikit melayang setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi setelah ia tahu apa maksud Naruto, Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau tidak berat." Tubuh Naruto yang menindihnya seperti itu jelas memiliki beban berat tersendiri tapi jika hal itu bisa membuat Naruto lebih nyaman, Hinata tidak keberatan sama sekali. Belaiannya justru semakin lembut agar sang pria semakin nyaman dalam dekapannya.

Meski Hinata tidak pernah protes saat Naruto pergi, tapi wanita itu tetap merasa ada yang hilang dari kepergian pria itu di setiap paginya. Dari itu, Hinata akan melakukan apapun agar pria itu bisa lebih lama di sisinya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Russia siang ini."

Sebaris kalimat itu sanggup membuat gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti tapi tidak lama karena dia segera membelai surai pirang itu lagi. "Uhm," gumamnya merespon perkataan Naruto.

"Aku akan di sana beberapa hari."

Hinata mengangguk, "Uhm" lagi dia bergumam.

"Jangan pergi!" permintaan yang itu benar-benar menghentikan gerakan tangan Hinata, apalagi saat Naruto menyusupkan tangannya di balik punggung sang wanita dan mendekapnya erat. "Jangan pergi dan bertemu siapapun selama aku belum pulang. Tetaplah di sini."

"Tapi… Kau tahu kalau—"

"Baiklah," Naruto segera memotong perkataan Hinata, "Baiklah, ku berikan waktu dua jam setiap harinya. Hanya dua jam dan setelah itu tetaplah di sini."

Hinata menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak heran lagi akan permintaan aneh pria itu yang terkadang muncul. Pria itu akan terus mendesaknya jika dia tidak mengabulkan keinginan pria itu. Bahkan Hinata yakin, pria itu akan menguncinya di apartemen ini kalau Hinata menolak keinginannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap di sini. Aku hanya akan keluar dua jam sehari. Apa aku harus memberitahumu saat aku keluar ataupun pulang kesini?" anggukan pelan kepala Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan memberi kabar."

.

Flashback..

Hubungan mereka di mulai setahun yang lalu. Saat Naruto datang ke sebuah apotik dimana Hinata bekerja paruh waktu di sana. Bukan pertemuan pertama sebenarnya. Mereka adalah teman satu kelas saat di kelas dua SMA. Hanya setahun mereka sekelas tanpa bertegur sapa.

Tapi siapa mengira jika mereka telah memendam perasaan sejak lama. Pertemuan mereka kembali di apotik itu hanya sebaris takdir yang menyatukan mereka. Di mulai dari sapaan ringan dan basa-basi singkat. Namun satu hal yang tidak di duga Hinata, Naruto mengenalinya sebagai teman SMA-nya dan tanpa ragu meminta nomor telpon gadis itu.

Hinata tidak mengira jika Naruto akan mengingatnya dan lebih dulu ingin menjalin komunikasi di antara mereka. Dari sana, mereka sering berkomunikasi dengan ponsel ataupun bertemu langsung.

Sebulan pertama, Naruto sudah mengetahui detail kehidupan dan kegiatan Hinata. Jelas hal yang mudah bagi directur utama Namikaze Corp untuk menyuruh orang mencari informasi yang dia butuhkan.

Di bulan kedua, Naruto mulai sering mengajak Hinata pergi ke acara teman-temannya. Mulai dari pesta biasa sampai pertemuan penting yang formal. Hinata cukup takjub akan hal itu, tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan melibatkannya dalam hampir setiap pertemuan.

Sampai suatu malam, Naruto terlihat sedang ada masalah dan menelpon Hinata agar menemaninya minum di apartemen pria itu. Hinata hanya ingin sedikit membantu dengan mendengar curahan sang pria. Tapi bukannya masalah yang di ceritakan Naruto, pria itu justru mengajaknya mengenang masa lalu dengan menceritakan masa-masa remaja mereka.

.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya yang mulai berat dan tidak lagi terlalu fokus. Gelas di tangannya mulai terlihat tidak mantap di genggam tapi dia masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya yang mungkin tinggal seperempat persen.

"Hinata, kau mendengarku?" pertanyaan Naruto membuatnya mengangguk kuat hingga beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh. Membuat seulas senyum hadir di wajah Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau menyukai seseorang saat SMA dulu?"

Lagi Hinata mengangguk, "Aku suka seseorang.." ucapnya tak jelas karena sudah mabuk.

"Siapa?"

"Kau," telunjuk Hinata mengarah ke Naruto, membuat pria itu tersentak sesaat dan kembali mengulas senyum tipis agar tidak di sadari oleh Hinata. Jelas dia harus memberi kesan kalau dirinya juga mabuk. "Uzumaki Naruto, aku menyukaimu."

"Aku?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi sembari menaruh gelasnya di atas meja, dengan sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap netra biru Naruto. "Aku menyukaimu, saaaaangat menyukaimu." Ucapnya lagi dengan gaya khas mabuknya,

"Aku selalu melihatmu dari kursiku yang ada di belakangmu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Bagaimana kau bercerita dan bercanda dengan teman-temanmu, bagaimana kau berdebat dengan teman sebangkumu. Aku bahkan selalu mengintipmu diam-diam setiap kali istirahat, kau sering makan di kantin atau mendengarkan music di taman belakang sekolah sampai tertidur.

Kau suka ramen dan benci matematika yang membuat kepalamu pusing. Kau juga… sering memperhatikan teman perempuanmu yang berambut pink itu." ucapnya dengan suara lirih di ujung, tak lama dia menggeleng mengusir kantuknya. "Aku juga selalu melihatmu yang sering dihukum karena terlambat. Dan kau juga sangat ahli dalam basket. Aku di sana, aku selalu disana melihatmu."

Hinata kembali memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Ungkapan perasaannya yang setengah sadar semakin membuat senyum Naruto melebar. Pria itu… sedikitpun tidak mabuk dan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

Safirnya melirik Hinata yang masih bersandar di sampingnya. Perlahan dia menaruh gelasnya di meja dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu, gerakan yang terasa membuat Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan balik menatap.

Dengan cepat pria itu segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata dan menyatukan bibir mereka, memberikan ciuman yang lembut dan hangat bagi gadis itu. Membuat tubuh Hinata sempat tersentak namun selanjutnya, gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman itu.

.

.

Paginya, Hinata terbangun sendiri di ranjang king size di kamar Naruto yang begitu luas dan mewah dengan tubuh yang terasa lelah dan sakit yang kentara di selangkangannya. Kesadaran menamparnya akan suatu yang entah menyakitkan atau menyenangkan. Dia merasa senang mengingat sentuhan Naruto tadi malam, tapi bangun di pagi hari tanpa kehadiran pria itu di sisinya, membuat kesedihan itu terasa menyakitkan.

Dengan berbalut selimut, dia berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak peduli akan di mana dia, yang penting dia membutuhkan air hangat untuk berendam saat itu.

.

Hinata memejamkan matanya ditengah redaman air hangat itu. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali setiap hal yang terjadi semalam. Saat dia berbicara dengan Naruto, saat pria itu bercerita panjang lebar, hingga akhirnya kegiatan ranjang mereka yang samar diingatnya.

Yang sangat jelas dia ingat adalah tatapan penuh damba Naruto saat pria itu meminta izin untuk memasukinya. Bagaimana pria itu begitu lembut memperlakukannya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau lakukan itu? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

.

Setelah cukup lama berendam dan membersihkan diri. Hinata keluar dari bathup dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang ada di sana. Dia melirik kaca yang ada dan mendekat, mematri setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang penuh tanda merah dari Naruto.

Dia menggeleng dan menepis ingatan itu, dengan memakai piyama yang juga ada disana, dia keluar dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Pakaiannya yang semalam tidak ada, kamar itu rapi kecuali ranjang yang berantakan karena belum dia bereskan. Matanya bergulir dan mendapati satu stel pakaian yang ada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur lengkap dengan dalamannya.

Tidak menemukan pakaiannya yang semalam, Hinata terpaksa memakai pakaian itu. Setelah selesai memakainya, dia segera melangkah keluar kamar untuk pergi dari apartemen itu. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat sakit karena Naruto sudah meninggalkannya pagi itu.

Tapi… niat untuk meninggalkan apartemen itu musnah saat dia menyadari kalau pintu apartemen itu terkunci dari luar. Satu-satunya jalan keluar tertutup. Jendela di trali, walau tanpa di tralipun, tidak mungkin dia meloncat dari lantai delapan.

Setelah setengah jam mencari jalan keluar dan menenangkan diri, dia kembali terkejut dengan makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan, seolah memang di sajikan untuknya. Dia tahu tidak sopan jika memakan tanpa izin pemilikinya. Tapi rasa lapar itu tidak sejalan dengan pemikirannya, lagipula, pemiliknya kan yang mengurungnya disini?!

Terkunci sendirian di apartemen orang lain jelas membuatmu merasa risih. Apalagi itu adalah pertama kalinya kau ke sana. Itulah yang di rasakan Hinata. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir terkurung di sana seharian. Menghabiskan waktu, Hinata memilih untuk membersihkan apartemen yang sudah cukup bersih dan rapi itu.

Dia cukup takjub karena apartemen Naruto terbilang rapi untuk seukuran seorang pria. Dia mencuci baju, mencuci piring bekas makannya sendiri, menyedot debu bahkan mengepel. Waktu menunjukkan jam sebelas siang saat dia selesai. Bingung tidak ada yang di kerjakan, dia memilih untuk menonton TV.

Seolah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan sedikitpun jika Naruto akan marah padanya. Dia memang heran akan hal yang terjadi padanya, tapi dia sadar akan semua yang terjadi dan berpikir kalau semua bukanlah kesalahannya.

Naruto yang menelponnya, Naruto yang memintanya datang, Naruto yang memaksanya minum, Naruto yang… lebih dulu menyentuhnya, dan sekarang, Naruto yang menguncinya disana.

.

Satu hal yang tidak Hinata sadari. Kalau semua itu sudah masuk dalam rencana Naruto. Bahkan pria itu sama sekali tidak mabuk semalam. Dia mendengar dengan jelas setiap perkataan Hinata tentang perasaannya. Dia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang bercerita di luar kesadaran dengan sangat jelas, memetakan setiap ekspresi sang gadis.

Bahkan Naruto dengan sangat sadar mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya lebih jauh hingga kegiatan pertama mereka di ranjang. Naruto juga sengaja meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri sebelum berangkat kerja dan memastikan kalau wanita itu tidak akan bisa kabur dari apartemennya.

Dan lihatlah, rencananya berhasil.

Disaat dia pulang jam makan malam, dia di sambut dengan tatapan canggung dan bingung dari Hinata. Mengabaikan tatapan itu, Naruto masuk dan kembali mengunci pintu itu. Membuatnya harus menahan tawa karena melihat wajah cengok Hinata untuk beberapa saat.

Hinata masih tidak berani menginsterupsi kegiatan Naruto. Pria itu langsung mandi begitu pulang dan membuat Hinata menunggu di ruang tamu. Saat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian santai, niatan Hinata untuk bertanya alasan pria itu mengurungnya sirna karena kalimat pria itu yang mengatakan kalau dia lapar.

Menghembus nafas pelan, diam-diam Hinata tidak menyesali perbuatannya yang cukup lancang dengan mengolah bahan makanan di dapur Naruto hingga tersaji beberapa makanan yang cocok untuk makan malam.

Dengan mata berbinar dan lahap, Naruto memakan semua itu. Membuat tanpa sadar semua pertanyaan dan keraguan di hati Hinata lenyap tanpa sisa. Hinata tersenyum menatap pria itu yang makan seperti anak kecil.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Baru lima menit yang lalu Hinata dan Naruto duduk berdampingan di depan TV dengan acara yang tidak mereka hiraukan. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah ingin bertanya dari tadi atau mungkin dia sudah ingin mengatakan kalau dia ingin pulang. Tapi entah kenapa semua sangat sulit terucap.

"Tinggallah disini!"

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh pada pria di sampingnya, pria itu lebih dulu membuka suara dengan kalimat yang tidak dapat di cernanya dengan mudah.

Naruto menoleh dan membalas tatapannya. "Berhenti bekerja dan tinggallah disini, bersamaku!" lagi, Naruto mengulang kalimatnya yang semakin membuat Hinata terdiam.

Hening. Keadaan itu semakin canggung.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Hinata menemukan suaranya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menawarkan hal itu? apa karena…" menelan ludah, Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Apa karena yang… semalam?"

Tatapan Naruto berubah sendu dan dia menggeleng pelan. Pria itu semakin mendekat dan membelai pipi gembil Hinata. "Aku menginginkanmu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Itu saja!"

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan pria itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa ku jelaskan. Yang pasti aku menginginkanmu tinggal disini bersamaku." Ucap pria itu mutlak yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Naruto menarik tangannya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, "Aku sudah mengatakan pada kepala Apotik kalau kau berhenti. Aku juga sudah menyuruh orang untuk membereskan barang-barangmu dan membawanya ke sini besok."

Semakin terdiam akan hal itu, Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan helaan nafas kasar. Mencoba meredam semua kebingungannya. "Naruto-kun, katakan sesuatu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku menginginkanmu dan ingin tinggal bersamamu."

.

Saat itu Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai apapun. Dia diam dan langsung pergi ke kamar, mengunci pintu itu tanpa berniat membukanya meski Naruto sudah mengedor berulang kali. Alhasil, pria itu harus tidur di sofa sampai pagi.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar tidak melepaskannya. Barang-barangnya sampai jam sembilan pagi dan langsung disusun oleh orang suruhan Naruto meski Hinata sudah berusaha untuk melarang.

Dari itu, selama tiga hari Hinata tidak menegur pria itu. Selalu mengunci kamar setiap malam dan mengumpat di siang hari karena selalu di kurung oleh Naruto. Dia kesal dan gelisah. Selain merutuki sifat Naruto yang ternyata belum dia pahami seutuhnya, dia juga gelisah dengan keadaan Ayahnya yang sekarang tengah di rawat di rumah sakit karena koma sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

Dia sudah sering meminta Naruto agar di perbolehkan keluar. Tapi Naruto tidak mengijinkannya keluar sebelum Hinata berjanji untuk menyetujui keingannya yang ingin tinggal bersama. Sampai suatu hari, Hinata mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dengan bawahannya di telpon.

.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Suara teriakan tertahan Naruto membuat Hinata mengintip dari balik tembok kamar tanpa berniat untuk mengganggu.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau harus menyelamatkannya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Naruto menutup telponnya dan mengumpat lirih. "Semoga keadaan Hiashi-san baik-baik saja. Hinata tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini." ucapnya lalu segera bergegas dan melangkah untuk keluar.

Tapi baru selangkah dia berbalik, langkahnya terhenti karena keberadaan Hinata yang menatapnya menuntut. "Apa itu?" suara Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Hinata.."

"Apa itu Naruto-kun? Kau menyebut nama Ayahku,, dan siapa yang menyelamatkan siapa?"

.

Sejak Naruto mengurung Hinata, pria itu sudah menugaskan seseorang untuk selalu menjaga Ayah Hinata 24 jam. Tentu dia tahu tentang semua itu dari informasi yang dia kumpulkan sebelumnya. Naruto menjelaskan keadaan Hiashi yang tiba-tiba drop tadi pagi hingga membuatnya naik darah kepada bawahannya.

Jelas Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi setelah Hinata mendengarnya sendiri. Mereka berdua segera melesat ke rumah sakit dan mendengar kabar jika Hiashi harus di operasi. Tanpa bertanya apapun, Naruto langsung berteriak kepada dokter agar melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Hiashi.

Selama operasi, Naruto hanya bisa memeluk Hinata untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

3 jam dan operasinya berjalan lancar. Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto erat ketika kebahagiaan itu terdengar olehnya. Dia tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi akan hal itu. Dia juga sangat bersyukur atas kehadiran Naruto saat itu.

Jika tidak ada Naruto, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membiayai operasi Ayahnya itu. Untuk perawatan Hiashi saja, Hinata harus kerja siang malam.

Naruto tahu akan hal itu dan kembali menawarkan hal yang sama. Pria itu berkata akan menanggung semua biaya pengobatan Hiashi dan juga akan menanggung semua kebutuhan Hinata.

Yang diinginkan pria itu cuma satu. Yaitu mereka tinggal bersama layaknya kekasih walau Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Pria itu bahkan tidak pernah membahas tentang perasaan bahkan cinta. Dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia menginginkan Hinata dan ingin wanita itu terus berada di sampingnya.

Mungkin terdengar seperti Hinata menjual diri untuk pengobatan sang Ayah, tapi Hinata tidak peduli lagi. Dia menyadari jika perasaan cintanya pada Naruto masih sangat besar dan apa yang di tawarkan pria itu begitu menggiurkan.

Dari sanalah hubungan mereka terjadi. Mereka tinggal bersama layaknya suami istri. Bahkan di saat Naruto mendekatinya dan menginginkannya di ranjang, Hinata tidak menolak.

Pernah sekali Naruto mengajaknya ke acara pesta teman pria itu. Dan tanpa ragu Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai tunangannya.

Hubungan mereka hanya sekitar orang-orang terdekat yang tahu. Naruto akan pulang kerja di malam hari dan pergi di pagi hari. Bahkan setelah enam bulan berlalu hubungan mereka terasa mulai dingin. Naruto akan menginap di hotel atau lembur di kantornya. Pria itu akan pulang jika sudah sangat merindukan wanitanya.

Mereka bercinta, dan pria itu akan pergi di pagi hari bahkan sebelum wanita itu terbangun.

Tanpa disadari, Hinata menjalani hidup seperti seorang simpanan. Wanita itu tidak pernah berniat mencampuri urusan Naruto lebih jauh. Mereka hanya akan mengobrol hal seadanya dan menjalani hubungan yang terasa abstrak.

Flashback off..

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Bayimu?

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Naruto x Hinata

.

.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar ceramah sang Ibu yang selalu sama. Dia bahkan belum sempat beristirahat lebih dari sejam setelah perjalanannya dari Jepang, tapi Ibunya langsung menanyainya, mengintrogasi, dan menceramahi hal-hal yang selalu sama. Cukup membuatnya meragukan kabar kesehatan Ibunya yang dia dengar sebelum ini.

"Sudahlah Bu, biarkan aku istirahat dulu. Aku belum sejam sampai disini dan Ibu sudah berbicara panjang lebar." Ucapnya malas dengan wajah menekuk.

"Makanya lakukan apa yang Ibu mau. Cari pacar sana dan segera menikah." Tampaknya sang Ibu tidak mau mengalah, "Atau sekarang juga kau bersiap untuk kencan buta dengan orang pilihan Ibu."

"Ck," dia berdecak kesal karena kekesalan yang semakin menjadi. "Ibu, aku ke sini karena mendengar Ibu sedang sakit. Tapi sepertinya Ibu sangat sehat."

"Oh, jadi kalau Ibu tidak sakit, kau tidak mau bertemu Ibumu. Begitu, hah?"

"Ayolah Bu, aku belum mau menikah. Pekerjaanku di Namikaze Corp masih banyak."

Ting... sendok itu di taruh dengan kasar oleh sang Ibu.

Memang, saat ini mereka sedang makan malam. Tapi bukannya berlangsung nikmat, malah berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Kepala keluarga saja mulai jengah melihat itu. "Naruto, lebih baik kau diam dan makan."

"Aku sudah kenyang." Sreek,, Naruto berdiri dan ingin menuju kamarnya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melangkah, suara sang Ayah yang menyuruhnya kembali duduk memaksa pria itu untuk menuruti mau tak mau.

"Katakan," Minato menaruh sendoknya dan mulai fokus pada putranya. Disampingnya, Kushina terlihat sudah enggan berbicara. "Kenapa kau belum mau menikah?"

"Sudah aku bilang pekerjaanku di Namikaze Corp masih banyak."

"Kau bisa mengurusnya dari sini."

"Aku ingin mengurusnya langsung, Ayah." Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Naruto yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku masih ingin di Jepang. Aku masih ingin kumpul dengan teman-temanku, aku masih ingin mengurusi bisnisku secara langsung, aku masih betah tinggal di sana."

Tatapan Minato dan Kushina berubah, sekarang mereka tahu alasan Naruto belum ingin menikah. Naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan Jepang dan hidup di Russia. Memang, Kushina dan Minato meminta Naruto untuk tinggal di Russia jika pria itu sudah menikah. Mempercayakan perusahaan di Jepang kepada orang lain, sementara dia mengurus perusahaan pusat di Russia.

Minato dan Kushina pikir, usia Naruto yang sudah menginjak 26 tahun cukup bagi pria itu untuk hidup bebas. Pemikiran dewasa Naruto pasti tidak akan memberatkannya untuk tinggal di Russia. Tapi mereka salah, pemikiran Naruto yang masih ingin bergabung dengan teman-temannya, mengurus perusahaan sesuai impiannya dan juga tetap ingin hidup bebas di Jepang ternyata belum cukup dewasa.

Tapi bagaimana lagi, Kushina sudah sangat ingin Naruto menikah dan hidup dengan mereka di Russia. Minato juga terlihat kewalahan karena harus memegang tanggung jawab lebih banyak. Sementara putra mereka satu-satunya, masih berpikir untuk hidup bebas.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya dulu?" Kushina kembali berbicara dengan nada yang lebih pelan, "Usiamu sudah dewasa, hanya karena tidak ingin tinggal di sini, bukan berarti kau tidak menikah."

"Aku akan menikah Bu, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Apa kau sudah punya calon?"

Naruto terdiam akan pertanyaan Ibunya, dia tidak menjawab dan menatap sang Ibu dengan pandangan datar. Dia bingung, satu-satunya wanita yang dia miliki hanya Hinata. Tapi apa hubungan mereka memang seperti itu? sepasang kekasih?

Dia saja tidak pernah ingin membahas tentang hubungan dan perasaan. Dia sadar jika hubungan mereka hanya berjalan tanpa kejelasan. Dia akan pergi ke kantor di pagi hari, bekerja dengan sesekali saling menghubungi dengan Hinata, pulang di malam hari, tidak banyak percakapan hingga mereka tertidur dan dia kembali pergi di pagi hari.

Bahkan mereka tidak pernah pergi berdua yang di sebut kencan. Sikap Hinata yang tidak menuntut apapun juga membuatnya semakin sungkan untuk berbicara lebih dulu. Jadi, apa nama dari hubungan mereka?

"Calon?" tanyanya setengah bingung. Kushina mengangguk sembari masih menunggu jawaban dari sang putra tercinta, berharap jika putranya setidaknya memiliki seseorang di sana. Tapi Naruto yang tidak kunjung menjawab membuat Kushina mulai naik darah lagi.

"Narut—"

Sreek..

Ucapan Kushina terputus saat Naruto berdiri. "Aku ingin istirahat sekarang." dan kali itu, dia benar-benar melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa cegahan dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

###

.

 _"Hallo…"_

"…"

 _"Hallo… Naruto-kun?"_ Pria pirang itu tersenyum mendengar suara lembut Hinata. Dia ingin bersama wanita itu sekarang. _"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau diam saja?"_

"Apa yang bisa aku katakan disaat aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu?" senyumnya semakin lebar saat Hinata terdiam, dia yakin sang wanita tengah merona sekarang. "Apa aku mengganggu?" suaranya sedikit serak sembari membaringkan tubuhnya.

 _"Tidak, aku senang kau menelpon."_

"…"

"…"

"Hinata.."

 _"Hm?"_

"Apa keadaan Ayahmu baik-baik saja?"

 _"Keadaannya masih sama, belum ada perubahan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya, Naruto-kun?"_

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat dan sedikit tegas, dia yakin Hinata tidak akan bertanya lebih jika dia sudah berbicara begitu. Dia sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika Hinata mencampuri beberapa urusannya dan menanyakan hal-hal yang ingin wanita itu ketahui, tapi dia juga sadar jika karenanya Hinata begitu.

Dia ingat saat di awal-awal hubungan mereka sebelum malam itu terjadi. Hinata sering bertanya banyak hal dan selalu dia jawab, tapi saat Hinata menanyakan satu hal pribadi, dia diam dan langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. Sejak itu dia merasa Hinata tidak seaktif sebelumnya dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Apalagi sejak hubungan tak jelas mereka mulai terjadi. Naruto juga sadar jika dia tidak seharusnya memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan merubah kebiasaannya saat pulang. Setidaknya dia akan berada di jangkauan pandangan Hinata ketika wanita itu bangun di pagi hari.

 _"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau diam lagi?"_

Dia tersenyum lagi saat suara Hinata mulai merengek. Ah, dia ingin sekali memeluk wanitanya. Ugh, seketika hatinya sedikit nyeri karena lagi-lagi dia berpikir apa Hinata memang wanitanya? Tapi bukankah memang begitu, karena tidak ada wanita lain bagi Naruto selain Hinata. "Tidak apa. Sudah dulu, aku ingin tidur." Setelah mendengar gumaman pelan Hinata, Naruto memutuskan panggilan.

"Hinata.." lirihnya memanggil nama itu. Tanpa sadar jika Kushina mengintip dan mendengar percakapan itu dari balik pintu.

Hah, Naruto menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kenangan lama.

 _Flashback_

 _Saat itu jam menunjukkan waktu istirahat bagi seluruh penghuni KHS. Tapi Naruto yang sudah jelas tidak masuk dari pelajaran pertama terlihat berbaring santai di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnya._

 _Kresek… suara kecil yang muncul dari balik pohon lain membuatnya tersenyum. Bukannya ia tidak tahu kalau ada seorang gadis yang sering mengintainya dari jauh. Dia sadar tapi tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Entah kenapa, dia merasa senang saat ada orang yang memperhatikannya dari balik bayang-bayang._

 _"Hallo.." dia membuka mata saat suara lembut yang berbisik terdengar, dia menoleh dan melihat gadis tadi berjalan menjauh dengan sebuah ponsel di telinganya._

 _Ah, pengagumnya sedang menerima telpon._

 _Merasa penasaran. Dia mengikuti stalkernya itu secara diam-diam. Membuatnya tanpa sadar telah melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang penguntit. Sebut saja begitu._

 _Dia berdiri di balik tembok dan mulai memasang telinga. Tersenyum saat suara sang gadis masuk ke telinganya._

 _"Iya Ayah, aku akan langsung pulang nanti."_

 _"…"_

 _"Ayah, aku sudah besar, jangan bilang begitu."_

 _"…"_

 _"Uh-um. Ayah pasti bisa melakukannya. Suara hari nanti aku akan menggenggam tangan Ayah saat kita berjalan di altar pernikahanku. Jadi Ayah tidak boleh bilang begitu. Impian Ayah yang ingin mengantarku di altar pernikahan akan terjadi nanti."_

 _"…"_

 _"Kan sudah aku bilang nanti. Aku juga masih ingin lulus sekolah, kuliah, dan bekerja sebelum menikah. Iya…"_

 _Dan percakapan itu terlihat semakin panjang, tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum dan tetap berdiri. Dia juga pernah memiliki impian yang sama dengan Ayah gadis itu saat dia berusia 10 tahun._

 _Saat dia mengikuti kedua orang tuanya dalam acara pernikahan. Dia bukannya kagum dengan pengantin pria yang keren, dia justru kagum dengan Ayah sang pengantin yang terlihat gagah dan tegar melepas sang putri._

 _Dia menoleh ke Ayahnya dan bertanya apa Ayahnya akan mengantarnya begitu saat dia menikah, lalu Ayah dan Ibunya tertawa, mereka menjawab itu hanya di lakukan Ayah yang memiliki seorang putri._

 _Dari itu, impian pertamanya ingin memiliki seorang anak perempuan agar bisa mengantar sang anak di altar saat pernikahan anaknya._

 _Dan sekarang, dia mendengar ada seseorang dengan impian yang sama. Mungkin dia saja yang terlalu naïf. Tentu saja mengantar putri ke altar adalah impian setiap Ayah. Dia memang bodoh, tapi dia tidak membuang impian itu. dia masih menginginkannya._

 _Naruto menoleh sekilas kepada gadis yang masih menelpon disana. "Impianmu dan Ayahmu, aku ingin melihatnya terjadi di depan mataku." Ucapnya pelan seraya tersenyum lembut. Dan selanjutnya dia pergi untuk menyudahi acara mengupingnya._

 _Flashback off.._

Safir Naruto terbuka dan tatapannya menerawang. Setelah dia menikah, dia akan tinggal di Russia. Jika pengantinnya Hinata, apa mungkin wanita itu mau meninggalkan Ayahnya di Jepang? Belum lagi mengenai kondisi dan impian Hiashi. Kalau dia belum sadar, bagaimana dia bisa mengantar Hinata di altar?

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto mencoba mengusir pikiran itu. Sebelum memikirkan semua itu, seharusnya dia lebih dulu memikirkan perasaan Hinata dan hubungan mereka. Tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba mengajak wanita itu menikah tanpa ungkapan apapun tentang perasaannya.

.

###

.

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat tiket yang ada di tangannya. "Jepang?" dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang istri yang sedang tersenyum ganjil padanya. "Maksudmu liburan?"

"Semacam itulah?"

"Untuk apa? Kita bisa pergi bersama Naruto nanti, sekalian mengantarnya pulang ke sana."

"Ya ampun," Kushina menepuk dahinya, "Minato, sayang. Kita ke sana untuk menjemput calon menantu kita yang mungkin sudah ada. Tidak boleh memberitahu Naruto adalah peraturan pertama."

"Aku tidak tahu jika yang membuat peraturan sekarang bukan aku lagi, hm?" Minato tersenyum jahil menatap istrinya dengan sorot menggoda. Ya ampun, aku harus sabar, batin Kushina.

"Kalau kau menuturi peraturanku sampai kita punya menantu, maka aku akan menuruti peraturanmu."

"Deal," Kushina terdiam saat Minato menyetujui hal itu dengan cepat, dia yakin hal itu tidak akan baik untuknya nanti. Tapi yang terpenting, Minato membantunya sekarang. "Jadi, kapan kita pergi, istriku?"

Kushina bergidik mundur karena suara Minato yang berbisik. Oke, dia harus mengalihkan suasana sebelum dia di serang. "Hm, tiga hari lagi. Sehari setelah Naruto kembali ke sana."

"Kalian mau pergi ke mana?" Kedua suami istri itu cukup kaget saat Naruto datang dan langsung bertanya. Hm, semoga putra mereka tidak mendengar apapun. "Kalian mau pergi?"

"Begitulah," jawab Kushina sekenanya sambil menyembunyikan tiket agar tak terlihat. "Kenapa, kau mau ikut kami? Bisa saja kepergian kami kali ini akan membuat rumah ini ada seorang bayi."

Tring,, sumpit Naruto terjatuh dan dia menatap tak percaya kedua orang tuanya. "Hei, kalian tidak berniat memberiku adik di usiaku yang sekarang kan? Ayolah, rasanya aneh kalau harus memiliki adik dengan jarak umur sampai 26 tahun."

Bletak.. garpu mendarat pada tempat yang tepat. Kushina sang pelaku hanya mendengus pelan tanpa menjawab. Walau dia ingin sekali menjawab kalau bayi yang dia maksud bukan anak kedua keluarga Uzumaki tapi cucu dari keluarga Uzumaki alias anak Naruto.

Tapi kalau dia mengatakan hal itu, pasti Naruto akan langsung protes di awal. Huh, anaknya memang tidak peka tentang apa yang dia inginkan.

"Sudahlah, makan dulu baru bertengkar lagi," err… sepertinya Minato bukan penengah yang baik. "Naruto, apa kau masih lama di sini?"

"Hm, aku beren –"

Drrtt ddrrrtt… getaran ponsel itu menghentikan ucapan Naruto. Pria 26 tahun itu mengernyit dan segera menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. "Hallo?"

"…"

"Apa?" Naruto sontak berdiri dengan rahang mengeras, "Bagaimana bisa, aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya, bodoh."

Klik.. dia menutup telpon itu segera dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Membuat Kushina dan Minato bahkan tak sempat bertanya.

Lima menit kemudian Naruto turun dari lantai atas dengan tergesa. Namun langkahnya terhenti di ruang keluarga karena halangan sang Ibu. "Kau mau ke mana? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Ibu aku harus kembali ke Jepang sekarang, ada urusan penting yang harus aku tangani."

"Bukankah kau baru dua hari disini? jadwalmu pulang itu dua hari lagi. Ibu bahkan masih rindu padamu."

Naruto menghembus nafas kasar akan perlakuan sang Ibu. "Ayolah, Bu. Ini sangat penting."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Itu…" Naruto terdiam karena tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, selanjutnya dia menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan kepanikan, "Ada masalah penting di kantor yang harus aku urus segera." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Tapi Kushina mendengus karena jelas dia tahu kalau sang putra tengah berbohong. Tapi saat Naruto memohon lagi, dia hanya diam dan tidak menghalangi putranya yang melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tak lama Minato datang menghampirinya. "Aku melihatnya pergi dengan meminta antar supir ke Bandara." Pria itu memeluk erat sang istri dari belakang.

"Ya, dan kita juga harus bersiap. Kita pergi hari ini juga."

Minato menghela nafas dan membalik tubuh Kushina agar mereka berhadapan, "Kau bilang tiga hari lagi?"

"Kau tidak lihat ekspresinya? Aku yakin pasti dia pulang karena ada yang terjadi dengan calon menantuku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin tentang calon menantu itu?"

"Aku semalam mendengar percakapannya yang sedang menelpon seseorang, dari nama yang dia sebut, aku yakin itu adalah seorang perempuan. Ya ampun, kau tidak lihat ekspresinya, anata. Aku baru sekali itu melihat sorot matanya yang terlihat begitu tulus dan bahagia, walau juga terdapat keraguan dan beban di sana."

Minato mengelus surai sang istri saat Kushina menunduk mengingat kegiatannya semalam. Bagaimana dia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang senang saat menelpon, tapi kadang berubah sendu. Dia tahu jika anaknya sedang jatuh cinta. Dia yakin itu.

Dia juga yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa di ceritakan putranya hingga belum menikahi gadis itu. Nah, untuk hal itulah dia mau pergi ke Jepang dan menyelidiki masalah itu sendiri.

"Kushina?"

"Sorot matanya terlihat menyesal dan kecewa pada diri sendiri. Aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu tentang perempuan itu yang membuatnya sedih. Dari itu kita harus membantunya, Minato."

Minato mengangguk dan menangkup wajah sang istri. "Iya, kita akan membantunya. Tapi kita harus menunggu setidaknya sampai penerbangan selanjutnya, bukan?" Kushina menghela nafas lelah karena menyadari perkataan Minato yang benar.

Tidak mungkin mereka satu pesawat dengan Naruto. "Jadi, sebelum kita pergi…" Minato mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir Kushina. Lembut, perlahan, dalam. Tapi kelamaan semakin dalam dan mulai panas. Lumatan-lumatan yang dia lakukan menghanyutkan Kushina pada keinginan yang sama.

.

###

.

Tap tap tap… langkah itu berlari dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan setiap tatapan yang menuju kearahnya, dia juga masa bodo dengan umpatan orang-orang yang dia tabrak. Sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu harus segera ia temui.

Naruto baru sampai di Bandara Jepang saat dia langsung berlari mencari taxi. Tak ada sedikitpun pikiran untuk beristirahat walau sejenak. Kabar yang dia dengar dari bawahannya membuatnya sangat kesal dan mengumpat dirinya sendiri berkali-kali.

 _"Naruto-sama,, ehm,, Hinata-sama mengalami kecalakaan dan sekarang sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit."_

Itulah sebaris kalimat yang membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung melaju ke Bandara, membeli tiket dan pulang dengan rasa khawatir tingkat tinggi. Hinata. Wanitanya kecelakaan saat dia tidak ada di sisi wanita itu. kalau sudah begini, bagaimana mungkin dia akan berpikir untuk bisa jauh dari wanita itu lagi?

Brak.. pintu salah satu ruangan VIP di rumah sakit itu ia buka dengan kasar. Dia mengatur nafasnya sejenak saat melihat dokter pribadinya sedang memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang terlihat bagaikan orang tidur.

"Keadaannya… bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sang dokter tersenyum melihat penampilan Naruto yang acak-acakan. Sudah dia hafal kelakuan Naruto yang selalu over panik jika itu menyangkut Hinata. Bahkan jika Hinata sakit sedikit saja, ponselnya tidak akan berhenti berbunyi sebelum dia sampai di apartemen Naruto.

"Keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mengalami sedikit luka di kaki dan sedikit demam. Daya tahan tubuhnya lemah. Mungkin dia kelelahan dan agak stress.. tapi kandungannya baik-baik saja."

DEG

Naruto membeku, matanya melebar, dan seketika dia sulit bernafas. Apa yang di katakan dokter pribadinya itu? Kandungan? Kandungan siapa?

"Maksudmu apa,, Shizune-san?"

Shizune mengangguk pelan, "Hinata-san sedang hamil, usianya sudah masuk satu bulan tapi karena kandungannya kuat jadi baik-baik saja saat Hinata-san mengalami kecelakaan. Sebenarnya yang aku dengar, dia hanya terserempet mobil sedikit."

Penjelasan Shizune tidak lagi di dengar oleh Naruto, nyawanya serasa melayang mengetahui kalau Hinata hamil. Hinata hamil anaknya. Tidak mungkin yang lain, pasti anaknya, darah dagingnya.

"Tapi Naruto, tumben kau lumayan lama sampainya. Biasanya tidak lebih dari sejam kau sudah datang."

"Karena aku baru saja dari Russia." Jawaban itu bagaikan angin.

Shizune ber-oh dan mengangguk lagi sebelum akhirnya dia berpamitan pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kosong. Hanya mereka berdua dalam kesunyian.

.

###

.

Pagi kembali menyembunyikan malam. Udara kembali terasa begitu segar karena hujan yang kembali mengguyur waktu malam. Terlihat dari balik jendela sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. seorang wanita terbaring dengan mata terpejam, wajah tenangnya menunjukkan jika mungkin dia sedang mengalami mimpi indah di alam bawah sadarnya.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi seorang pria yang tertidur di sampingnya. Duduk dikursi dengan kepala yang di tumpukan ke ranjang. Tangan pria itu memegang erat tangan sang wanita seolah takut lepas. Safir birunya terpejam. Dia tertidur tapi raut wajahnya seperti menunjukkan kalau dia sedang mimpi buruk.

Tapi tidak lama, karena sedikit gerakan dari sang wanita langsung menariknya menjauh dari mimpi buruk itu. Dengan segera matanya terbuka lebar sembari menunggu dengan sabar amethyis sang wanita untuk terbuka.

Dan saat amethyis wanita itu terbuka, tatapan mereka langsung bertemu. Mengumpulkan setiap kesadaran dari keterpanaan masing-masing. "Hinata?"

Ajaibnya, nama itu terucap lebih dulu dari mulut sang pria. Biasanya, setiap kali kedua orang itu terbangun, maka sang wanitalah yang mengucap nama sang pria, entah dalam arti memanggil atau terkejut. "Hinata, kau sudah sadar?"

"Na-naruto-kun.." suara itu begitu lirih walau tentu masih akan terdengar karena sunyinya kamar itu.

"Iya ini aku. Tenanglah, aku ada di sini." Sang pria langsung tersenyum dan mengecup hangat kening sang wanita, membawa kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh sang wanita. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa ada yang terasa sakit?"

"Kakiku sedikit nyeri,, tapi tidak apa."

Naruto mengangguk dan menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. "Kemarin kau kecelakaan dan itu membuat kakimu terluka. Walau kata Shizune-san sudah baik-baik saja, kau tetap harus istirahat, hm?"

Hinata mengangguk, bagaimanapun, wanita itu tidak pernah membantah perkataan pria itu setelah dia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan abstrak mereka. "Naruto-kun, kenapa di sini?"

"Aku pulang kemarin karena urusan di sana sudah selesai, dan aku mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit. Makanya aku di sini sekarang." nadanya datar dan tenang, seolah tidak berniat menunjukkan seberapa panik pria itu kemarin.

Hinata mengangguk lemah, entah kenapa dia malas membahas hal-hal lain sekarang, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing jadi lebih baik jika dia diam. "Kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu pusing?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis saat menyadari kalau Naruto selalu bisa menebak apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi dia bingung kenapa Naruto tidak bisa mengetahui perasaaanya yang terdalam, keinginan terbesarnya, dan mimpi mustahilnya. Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum, memberi jawaban menenangkan untuk sang pria.

"Kau jangan terlalu lelah lagi sekarang, kau juga tidak boleh banyak pikiran." Tangan kanan Naruto berpindah keatas perut datar sang wanita sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Karena kalian butuh istirahat."

Hinata terdiam, menatap tidak mengerti kearah Naruto. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat perutnya yang di elus pelan oleh Naruto. Dia kembali menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kalian?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalian. Kau dan dia." Lagi, Naruto mengusap pelan perut Hinata.

"Aaappaa?" terbata Hinata bertanya setelah mencerna maksud dari Naruto. Membuat pria itu tersenyum tipis karena reaksi Hinata tidak jauh darinya kemarin. Sesaat setelah Shizune meninggalkannya, dia terduduk dan hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi Hinata selama berjam-jam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau hamil, Hinata. Disini.." Naruto melirik sekilas perut sang wanita, "..disini ada anakku."

Hinata terdiam antara percaya tak percaya. "Tak mungkin," sangkalnya lirih, "Aku selalu meminum pil itu setiap pagi bahkan sudah seperti kebiasaan. Tidak mungkin jika... kenapa bisa?"

"Karena dua bulan lalu, aku sudah mengganti semua pil itu dengan pil vitamin biasa."

Mata amethyst Hinata melebar dan dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto melakukan itu? Bukankah tanpa kehadiran bayi akan lebih baik untuk hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas? Hinata tidak ingin membuat bayi itu tersiksa jika harus hidup dalam kehidupan tak jelas Ayah Ibunya.

"Kau… tapi… tak mungkin… kenapa?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Sikap yang Hinata hafal yang selalu pria itu lakukan ketika tidak ingin membahas suatu masalah. Dan Hinata tidak di ijinkan untuk memaksa lebih jauh. Sakit, jika biasanya Hinata menerima hal itu. Tapi kali ini terasa sakit. Dia hanya ingin tahu kenapa Naruto melakukan itu, tapi pria itu tidak ingin mengatakan apapun.

"Naruto-kun.." nada itu mendesak, tapi di acuhkan oleh Naruto. Pria itu justru meraih makanan yang di antar perawat pagi ini.

"Kau harus makan, Hinata."

Naruto melihat posisi Hinata yang masih berbaring. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Hinata, dia membantu sang wanita untuk terduduk dan mulai menyuapi sang wanita. Hinata hanya menoleh kearah lain untuk menolak suapan itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa makan di saat dia masih dalam keadaan… terkejut? Bukan,, bingung tentang apa yang terjadi.

Melihat respon Hinata, Naruto menghela nafas. "Hinata, kau harus makan agar cepat sembuh." Dia membujuk tapi sang Hyuuga tetap mengabaikannya. "Hinata, ingatlah kau sedang hamil. Kau harus makan agar bayiku baik-baik saja."

Huh, sekarang wanita itu mengerti. Dia tersenyum miris saat kata-kata Naruto benar-benar menyakitinya. 'Bayiku', huh? Apa itu bukan bayi Hinata? "Ya," ucapnya pelan, "Ini bayimu, Naruto-kun." Lanjutnya dengan menekan nada bicaranya.

Naruto tersentak dan menyadari kesalahannya. Oh shit! Lagi-lagi dia bertindak bodoh dan berbicara tanpa di saring. Bodoh adalah kata paling tepat untuknya.

Naruto menaruh piring itu kembali dan berdiri. Dia harus menenangkan diri sebelum melakukan hal bodoh lainnya.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya saat Naruto justru meninggalkannya. Setetes air matanya jatuh, tapi dengan cepat di hapusnya. Dia tidak boleh menangis dan tidak boleh strees. Ya, dia tidak boleh strees karena itu akan mempengaruhi bayi… bayi Naruto..

Tes tes.. air mata itu justru turun semakin deras. Dia, Hyuuga Hinata, wanita yang selalu berada di sisi Naruto dalam bayang-bayang menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wah ternyata ada yang suka dan review. Senangnya, padahal nggak terlalu banyak berharap karena aku masih newbie. Terima kasih ya untuk kalian semua yang udah baca, review, faf, dan follow. Aku seneng deh, beneran.

Special thanks to :

Anggredta Wulan, Hime Hime Lavender, AnRe, Vi2NHL, hima, Ero-Reader, Ginanjar, ana, loversnrt, Noor236.

Fic ini nggakkan terlalu panjang kok. Cuma beberapa chapter aja. Sankyuuu minna-san.. bye..


	3. Chapter 3

.

Bayi kita

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Naruto x Hinata

.

.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnya. Rahangnya mengeras, menunjukkan betapa ia kesal. Bukan pada orang lain melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Sorot penuh penyesalan dan kepalan tangan yang seolah menahan emosi begitu tampak jelas darinya.

Bodoh. Itulah kata yang ia ucapkan berkali-kali untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan mungkin dia lebih dari seribu kata bodoh jika sudah menyangkut perasaannya.

"Bodoh!" kata itu terucap lagi. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat ingin berteriak. Menyeruakan betapa sakit hatinya melihat pandangan terluka dari seorang wanita pujaannya. Wanitanya yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi sekali lagi, sikap pengecutnya membuatnya hanya bisa menyakiti wanita itu selama mereka bersama.

Tak ada yang tahu betapa senangnya ia setiap kali bisa mengahabiskan waktu bersama sang wanita atau tak ada yang tahu betapa gilanya ia jika rindu di hatinya begitu terasa menyiksa.

Usapan kasar pada wajahnya membuatnya terlihat semakin frustasi. Apa yang baru ia ucapkan kepada sang wanita yang membuat wanita itu menangis bukanlah keinginannya. Itu hanya sebagian dari kebodohannya dalam berbicara. Seharusnya dia mengatakan hal yang lebih masuk akal dari pada hal yang semakin membuat hubungan mereka memburuk.

"Hinata, maaf." Lirih suaranya menyebut nama sang wanita, "Maaf. Aku memang bodoh."

Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di atap gedung rumah sakit yang sepi. "Ibu, seharusnya kau di sini sekarang dan memberikan anakmu ini pelajaran."

Matanya terpejam dan bersandar ke dinding pembatas. Dia perlu waktu, tidak ingin kebodohannya semakin menambah masalah. Sekian menit berlalu barulah sorot penuh keyakinan dari safir yang perlahan terbuka itu terlihat. "Aku harus memperbaikinya," benar, dia tidak boleh lari lagi seperti selama ini.

Jika sebelumnya dia akan diam untuk menghindari sesuatu, maka kali ini dia harus bicara untuk menghadapi sesuatu. "Jika kali ini aku tidak memperbaikinya, maka aku akan bunuh diri."

.

###

.

Naruto menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Pelan langkahnya berjalan melewati lorong singkat menuju kamar tapi jantungnya hampir lepas saat melihat Hinata tidak ada di ranjangnya. "Hinata?"

Dia bergerak cepat mencari ke seluruh ruangan bahkan kamar mandi. "Hinata?" suaranya naik satu oktaf dan tubuhnya memaksa untuk keluar dan segera memanggil perawat.

"Hinataaa… perawat… perawat.."

"I-iya tuan?" jelas saja sang perawat ketakutan jika melihat sorot mata tajam dari Naruto.

"Hinata, di mana dia?"

"Hin-Hinata?"

"Iya, Hinata. Pasien kamar ini dimana, di mana istriku.. jawab.. kalian perawat yang menjaga seluruh pasien kan? Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" racauan Naruto mulai terdengar. Sungguh dia kalut. Pikiran hilangnya Hinata menghantui dan membuatnya sangat takut.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

"Shizune-san," Naruto mengabaikan beberapa perawat yang tadi dia marahi dan langsung menghadap Shizune. "Hinata, di mana Hinata?"

"Tenanglah, tadi aku lihat dia pergi ke ruang Hiashi-san."

Naruto tersentak, benar. Hinata pasti ke sana. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan para perawat yang tanpa sadar menghembus nafas lega.

"Dokter Shizune?"

"Hm?"

"Bukankah anda bilang pasien yang bernama Hinata itu belum menikah? Lalu kenapa pria tadi menyebut Hinta istrinya?"

Shizune terdiam dan kembali menatap sosok Naruto yang menghilang di belokan. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum, "Mungkin itu adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan untuk terjadi."

.

###

.

Terkadang, sikap tenang seseorang akan hilang karena setetes air mata orang terkasih yang membuatnya jadi merasa panik. Tapi tak jarang pula, kepanikan bisa mereda karena tetesan air mata yang sama.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Rasa paniknya tadi tiba-tiba lenyap saat mendengar suara isakan dari Hinata. Tubuhnya lemas dan dia hanya bisa berdiri di balik tembok sambil kembali mendengar curahan Hinata yang menangis di samping sang Ayah.

"Hiks.. Ayah apa yang harus hiks.. ku lakukan?" Hinata menjatuhan kepalanya keatas ranjang, genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hiashi menguat tanpa takut sang Ayah kesakitan. Hatinya lebih terasa sakit sekarang. "Aku.. aku hamil, Ayah.. hamil anaknya.. hiks.. dia bilang ini anaknya, hiks… apa ini bukan anakku?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk bisa bernafas, dadanya sesak seketika. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang sebenarnya semakin membuat dadanya sesak.

"Ini anakku juga,, hiks.. aku senang.. tapi.. aku bingung, baginya, aku ini apa? Ayah.. hiks.. dia orang yang ku cintai, satu-satunya pria yang ku cintai.. hiks, aku tidak peduli bagaimana hubungan kami selama ini… aku tetap mencintainya dan senang berada… di sisinya.. tapi kenapa dia terus saja membuatku bingung.. dia bahkan pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun seperti biasa.. hiks.."

Kepalan tangan Naruto semakin menguat.. tidak, dia tidak kuat menahannya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Dia hanya bisa membuat hinata menangis jika bersamanya.

Bernafas pun semakin susah untuknya, kepalanya menunduk saat safirnya melihat sesuatu yang ada di lantai. Sesuatu yang berkilauan dan kecil. Dan saat dia mengambilnya, matanya melebar saat dia mengenali milik siapa benda itu. Benda kecil penghias jari, "Cincin ini…"

.

"Ya ampun, itu hilang.." Kushina berteriak histeris dan mengundang rasa penasaran Minato.

"Ada apa? apa yang hilang?"

"Cincinnya, cincin yang di berikan Naruto tiga tahun lalu padaku. Itu hilang. Bagaimana ini, Minato?"

Minato menghela nafas melihat sikap ceroboh sang istri yang masih tidak berubah. "Kau menghilangkannya di mana?"

"Mana aku tahu, kalau aku tahu hilang di mana, itu namanya bukan hilang."

"Ck."

.

Naruto keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan geram. Segera ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

" _Hallo..?"_

"Ibu, kalian di mana?"

" _Ehm,, aku dan Ayahmu sedang… di Russia.. iya.. di Russia.. kenapa?"_

"Aku tidak tanya di Negara apa? Aku tanya, kalian berada di bagian mana dari rumah sakit Konoha?"

" _Apa? eng… itu.. uhm.. ah, aku ada urusan. Sudah dulu ya.. dah.."_

Tut tut tut..

Naruto menghembus nafas kasar saat panggilan itu di putus sepihak. Sial, dia lengah dan pria pirang itu sudah bisa menduga kalau sang Ibu pasti sudah mengantongi beberapa informasi penting tentangnya.

.

"Huft.." Kushina memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas setelah mencabut baterai ponsel malang tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan Minato membuat Kushina menoleh dan berkedip polos.

"Ketahuan.." jawabnya singkat. Dan Minato hanya bisa menggeleng melihat itu. "Yah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang di mana cincin itu sekarang."

.

###

.

Seperti halnya bola yang berputar. Begitu pula bumi yang berputar di angkasa hingga membuat perubahan waktu terjadi. Pagi, siang, sore, malam, kembali ke pagi lagi. Waktu itulah yang di tunjukkan negeri Sakura saat ini.. pagi hari yang terasa segar.

Dalam sebuah kamar yang ada dalam sebuah rumah sakit besar Konoha. Sesosok wanita berambut indigo mulai terlihat bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Memperlihatkan amethysnya yang tampak selalu menakjubkan.

Perlahan, pandangannya yang kabur mulai jelas. Menangkap pemandangan yang ia kenal sebagai kamar rawatnya. Aneh, batinnya mengernyit. Bukankah semalam dia tidak beranjak dari kamar rawat sang Ayah? Lalu kenapa dia di sini sekarang.

Dia menghembus nafas pelan dan menoleh ke samping, saat itulah, tanpa bertanya pun dia sudah tahu alasan kenapa dia berada di sana. Sosok pria pirang yang berdiri menghadap jendela adalah satu jawaban pasti. Tanpa berniat memberitahu, wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya.

Menatap sendu punggung seorang pria yang sangat ia cintai bahkan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Punggung yang terlihat dekat namun terasa sangat jauh. Punggung yang seolah menggambarkan jika pemilikinya sedang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hinata." Panggilan lirih pemilik punggung itu menyentakkannya. Mengernyit saat menyadari kalau pria itu bukanlah memanggilnya. Pria itu hanya menyebut namanya dengan nada yang penuh damba. Tapi dengan cepat wanita itu menepisnya.

"Hinata?" kali itu nada suara terkejutlah yang tertangkap di telinga sang wanita. Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya. "Kau sudah bangun, kenapa tidak memanggilku?"

Hinata hanya diam. Membuat Naruto semakin mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya diatas ranjang. Menolak untuk bertatapan, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Hinata." Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya saat Naruto semakin sering menyebut namanya. Naruto tidak pernah berulang kali memanggil namanya kecuali saat mereka bercinta.

"Hinata, lihat aku." Masih menolak, Hinata justru semakin menunduk. Dengan sabar Naruto menangkup wajah wanitanya dan memaksa tatapan mereka bertemu. "Lihat aku. Aku merindukanmu."

Tangan Naruto perlahan membelai lembut pipi Hinata, menghantarkan kenyamanan yang selalu ingin di tawarkan olehnya. "Semalam kau tertidur di kamar Ayahmu, karena takut kakimu sakit, makanya aku membawamu kemari. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, kau harus segera sembuh demi…" dengan lembut dan perlahan Naruto menjelaskan hal itu, dia tidak ingin membuat wanitanya menangis lagi. tapi tetap saja, kata terakhir terasa masih sulit ia ucapkan.

"Demi anakmu?" akhirnya Hinata berbicara, tapi kenapa yang keluar justru kata-kata yang seolah menusuk tepat jantung Naruto? Apa Hinata merasakan sakit yang sama saat dia mengatakan itu kemarin?

Naruto menggeleng pelan, tatapan safirnya masih sangat intens mengambil seluruh atensi yang Hinata punya. "Kau harus sembuh, demi aku dan anak kita."

Amethys Hinata melebar mendengar hal itu, apa dia mimpi? Tolong jangan ada yang membangunkannya.

"Disini," tangan Naruto turun ke perut rata Hinata, "Di sini ada anak kita yang harus kau jaga. Dan di hadapkanku, ada dua orang yang harus aku jaga. Aku harus menjaga anak kita dan Ibunya. Jadi bantulah aku dalam menjaganya, hm?"

Tes

Air mata itu, takkan Naruto biarkan lebih lama mengalir di pipi gembil Hinata. Tidak, selama dia ada di sana dan akan senang hati menghapusnya. Dia mengulas senyum tulus untuk menenangkan Hinata. Dia tidak ingin kesalahan yang sama dia lakukan lagi.

"Naruto-kun." Lirihnya suara itu memanggil sanggup membuat senyum Naruto melebar. Segera saja dia membawa sang wanita ke dalam dekapannya. Ah, beberapa hari tidak memeluk Hinata, hampir membuatnya gila. Dia sangat merindukan Hinata.

Naruto menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Aroma lavender yang menyeruak membuatnya tak henti tersenyum. Kecupan singkat ia berikan sebelum kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu, sangat. Kau, dan anak kita. Aku membutuhkan dan sangat merindukan kalian."

Hinata menggigit kuat bibirnya menahan isak tangis. Bukan kesedihan, tapi lebih mengarah ke kebahagiaan dan ketidak percayaan. "Naruto-kun." Tanpa bisa di tahan, tangan mungil itu membalas pelukan mereka. Saling mendekap erat sang kekasih hati dengan segala perasaan yang ada.

Bukan pernyataan cinta yang di ucapkan Naruto, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Hinata. Toh selama ini, dia tidak banyak menuntut. Pria yang ia cintai bisa ia miliki dan mengakui keberadaannya dengan mengatakan hal yang dia tunggu dari kemarin. Hinata tidak akan serakah, dia sudah cukup bersyukur akan hal itu. Sangat bersyukur.

Kruuyuuukk..

"…"

"…"

"Na-naru-to-kun? Kau… lapar?"

"Ehm," berdeham singkat, Naruto menarik diri dan membuang muka guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit tersipu. Ayolah, suasana mereka sedang indah, kenapa perutnya harus mengganggu? Walau dia akui wajar jika perutnya berbunyi. Dia belum makan bahkan sejak ia mendengar kabar kecelakaan Hinata. "Aku akan mencari makan. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang semakin menahan malu. Lucu dan manis. Hinata baru mengetahui sikap Naruto yang itu. "Uhm, aku ingin makanan yang manis." Jawabnya pelan masih sambil mengulum senyum.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan langsung berdiri. "Tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali." Dia berjalan dengan wajah yang masih enggan menatap, "Jangan pergi ke mana-mana?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum saat Naruto berbalik dan menatapnya dengan wajah mengancam yang merona. Oh, Hinata sangat ingin mencubit wajah itu.

Huh, Naruto mendengus dan langsung pergi. Dan tak cukup tiga detik, Hinata sudah tertawa sendiri. "Ya ampun, aku baru tahu kalau Naruto-kun bisa sangat lucu." Ujarnya sambil mengelus pelan perut ratanya.

Ceklek

Senyumnya memudar saat seseorang datang tanpa mengetuk pintu. Pandangan bingung Hinata tujukan kepada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Anda… siapa?"

.

###

.

Naruto memasuki kamar Hinata dan tersenyum melihat wanita itu duduk menunduk diatas ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Pria pirang itu berjalan dan menaruh bawaannya ke atas meja. Dia juga merebut ponsel Hinata dan menaruhnya ke dalam laci.

"Itu ponselku." Ucap Hinata dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Naruto menggeleng, "Kau harus makan dulu. Aku bawa makanan kesukaanmu. Kau mau lihat? Tunggu sebentar." Naruto segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong yang ia bawa dan menyiapkannya. Sementara Hinata menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Mencoba melihat kesungguhan yang ada di wajah Naruto.

Dia menggigit bibirnya saat kembali ingat akan perkataan wanita berambut merah tadi. Benarkah yang tadi dia dengar? Tapi, kenapa Naruto justru ada di sisinya? Apa ada begitu banyak hal yang di sembunyikan Naruto darinya?

"Hinata, lihatlah, aku bawa cinnamon rolls kesukaanmu."

Hinata menatap kue yang ada di tangan Naruto. Dia berkedip dan entah kenapa, perasaan ragu tadi lenyap seketika. Matanya berbinar, dia menginginkan makanan itu sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk meraihnya tapi segera Naruto tarik kembali. Membuatnya menganga tak percaya.

"Sebelum ini, kau harus makan nasi dulu."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. Dia tidak pernah bersikap manja sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya lebih sensitive dan mendorongnya untuk lebih mudah menunjukkan ekspresinya. "Bukankah Naruto-kun membelikan itu untukku? Berikan padaku." Rengeknya.

Naruto mengangkat alis melihat kelakuan Hinata yang seperti itu. Hinata menjadi lebih manja dari biasanya, tapi Naruto sangat menyukai hal itu. Sebenarnya itulah yang selalu dia inginkan selama ini. Hinata yang bersikap santai dan menunjukkan semua perasaannya lewat ekspresi. Tapi ternyata justru sikapnya lah yang membuat Hinata jadi lebih tertutup.

"Makan nasi dulu, baru kuenya."

Hinata menggeleng manja, "Aku mau cinnamon rolls-nya."

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau jadi manja sekarang, apa itu karena efek dari anak kita?" pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata bungkam seketika. Wajahnya merona dan dia menelan ludahnya pelan. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika sikapnya itu pengaruh sang cabang bayi.

"Terserahlah," ucapnya berusaha cuek. "Pokoknya aku mau itu.." telunjuknya mengarah pada sepiring cinnamon rolls.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memakannya sesendok. Setelah itu makan nasi dulu, oke?" Hinata mengangguk antusias, dan selintas ide membuat Naruto menyeringai. "Tapi kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya."

"Hm," Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia menatap tidak mengerti saat Naruto mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, menyendok kue itu dan justru memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Saat wajah Naruto mendekat dan pria itu menyodorkan bibirnya, saat itulah Hinata mengerti kalau 'usaha' yang di maksud Naruto adalah merebut kue itu dari mulut Naruto.

"Ugh, Na-naruto-kun.. bisakah aku memakannya dengan normal?" Naruto menggeleng tidak bersuara karena dalam mulutnya masih ada sepotong kue yang tidak ingin di telannya dulu.

Lama, Hinata hanya diam tanpa pergerakkan yang pasti. Membuat Naruto menelan kue di mulutnya. "Kau hanya punya satu kesempatan dan kau membuangnya. Sekarang kau harus memakan nasi."

"Naruto-kun, aku mau kuenya."

Hah, Naruto mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau berusaha maka aku yang akan menyuapimu." Naruto kembali memasukan kue itu ke mulutnya dan perlahan menarik tengkuk Hinata. Pelan tapi pasti dia mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Bukan cuma sekedar permainan. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat merindukan Hinata. Dia ingin mencium, memeluk , bahkan menyentuh wanita itu. empat hari lebih dia tidak menyentuh Hinata dan itu membuatnya hampir gila. Belum lagi karena masalah yang ada.

Bahkan setelah kue itu habispun, Naruto masih melumat lembut bibir Hinata. Menimbulkan desahan kecil dari sang wanita. Sebelum lepas kendali, Naruto menarik dirinya dan merapikan rambut indigo itu. dia tersenyum dan kembali memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau menyuapi aku atau menciumku?"

Naruto terkekeh karena sikap Hinata benar-benar berubah. Tapi itu bukan masalah, itu adalah sebuah fenomena yang ingin selalu dia lihat. "Sudahlah, sekarang kau makan."

Naruto menyuapi Hinata sembari dia sendiri juga makan. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, membuat ingatan keraguan Hinata kembali.

.

 _Flaskback_

" _Anda… siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung akan kehadiran Kushina di kamarnya. Dia tidak mengenal wanita itu, lalu kenapa wanita itu ke kamarnya?_

" _Hai, aku Kushina." Wanita berambut merah itu menyapa dengan ceria tanpa menghiraukan kernyitan dari wajah Hinata._

 _Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat untuk merespon. "Anda, mencari siapa?"_

" _Oh, benar! Aku mencari menantuku, apa kau kenal menantuku?"_

 _Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung, apa Hinata harus tahu siapa menantu wanita itu? dia menggeleng, "A-aku tidak tahu N-nyonya, tapi sepertinya ti-tidak ada di sini." Hanya ada dia di kamar itu, dan seingatnya, dia belum menjadi menantu siapapun._

" _Benarkah? Ah, aku salah kamar." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan, tak lama Minato menyusul masuk. Membuat Hinata tersentak karena merasa Minato mirip dengan Naruto. "Sayang, sepertinya kita salah kamar. Bagaimana ini?"_

" _Kita cari saja di ruang lain." Jawab Minato singkat dengan mata mengarah ke Hinata. Dia tersenyum melihat raut bingung dari Hinata. "Kau sakit? kenapa kau di rawat di sini?" tanyanya ramah ke Hinata._

" _I-itu.. a-aku kecelakaan kecil."_

" _Oh, ya ampun, menantu kami juga mengalami kecelakaan. Padahal dia sedang mengandung, suaminya sedang tidak ada jadi kami yang berkunjung ke sini. Maaf karena kami mengganggu."_

 _Hinata menggeleng lagi, "Tidak apa." dia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan kalau itu bukan masalah._

 _Kushina menoleh pada Minato dan meraih ponsel dalam tasnya. "Ponselku mati. Minato, kau saja yang menghubungi Naruto. Tanya pada anak itu di mana kamar menantuku."_

" _Naruto?" Kushina dan Minato menoleh saat Hinata tanpa sadar menyebut nama itu, jangan lupakan wajah tegang wanita itu. "Maaf,, ka-kalian me-menyebut Naruto?"_

 _Kushina mengangguk, "Iya, dia anak kami. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Menantu yang ku bicarakan tadi adalah istrinya. Dan sebentar lagi sepertinya kami akan mendapat cucu." Kushina berbicara dengan riang luar biasa._

 _Sementara Hinata seakan kehilangan nyawanya. Minato yang melihat wajah Hinata memucat segera berbisik ke istrinya, "Sudahlah, kau membuatnya seperti orang jantungan."_

 _Kushina melirik Hinata yang menunduk, dia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali berbicara. "Ah, ya sudah. Kami lebih baik pergi dulu, semoga kau cepat sembuh." Mereka melangkah pergi setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari Hinata._

 _Hinata menggigit bibirnya, air mata itu menetes lagi. Naruto sudah menikah? Naruto sudah menikah dan istrinya sedang mengandung? "Sakiitt.." dia meremas bagian dadanya yang terasa benar-benar sakit._

 _Flashback off_

.

Hinata menunduk. Dia berusaha bersikap normal kepada Naruto. Dia tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu, tapi dadanya semakin sakit jika dia hanya menyimpannya sendiri.

"Hinata?" Naruto menaruh piring di tangannya dan mendongakkan wajah wanitanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat air mata itu telah mengalir lagi. "Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Ada yang sakit? hei, Hinata.. berhentilah menangis." Dia dengan pelan menghapus air mata yang menetes lagi dan lagi.

"Hiks.. habis… hiks.. habis.. hiks.." Naruto menariknya ke dalam dekapan eratnya. Menenangkan Hinata sebelum bicara. Dia tidak akan mengerti jika Hinata bicara sambil menangis.

"Tenanglah, ceritakan kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks.. habis Naruto-kun jahaat.."

"Hah?" Naruto melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap wajah wanitanya. "A-apa maksudmu, kenapa kau bilang begitu? Apa kau menangis karena masih ingin makan cinnamon rolls-nya?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Bukan tentang makanan, hiks.."

"lalu tentang apa?"

"Kau.. hiks.. kau sudah menikah."

"…"

"…"

"Hah?" oke, Naruto segera menyadari responnya yang tidak elit itu. "Menikah? Siapa yang bilang aku sudah menikah?"

"Ibumu, wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dan pria berambut pirang yang tampan."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Baiklah, Ibunya bersembunyi darinya tapi malah muncul di depan Hinata lalu mengatakan hal-hal aneh? Apa maksud Ibunya?

"Kau bertemu mereka? Mereka kesini?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Sekarang aku juga sedang bilang, kan? Kenapa Naruto-kun marah? Huwaaa…."

"Ap –heii.." Demi Kami-sama, Naruto tidak menyangka jika sikap Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begini. Apa wanita hamil memang begini? "Hi-Hinata tenanglah hei… syuuuu.. diam ya.."

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Bahaya! Naruto tidak pernah menyangka Hinata akan sesensitif ini saat hamil.

Saat Hinata mulai tenang, Naruto kembali berbicara. "Dengar, aku belum menikah."

"Jadi Ibumu bohong."

"Eng.. yah mungkin tidak… bohong sepenuhnya."

"Jadi mereka benar? Huwaaaaaa…"

"Eh bukan.. hei diam dulu.." Hinata kembali diam dan mendengarkan, Hinata mungkin bingung kenapa sikapnya jadi kekanakan seperti ini tapi dia senang karena kali ini Naruto mau menjelaskan sesuatu secara panjang. "Aku belum menikah. Memang apa saja yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bilang, mereka mencari kamar rawat menantu mereka yang mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang hamil."

Naruto mengumpat pelan dalam hati, sikap keterlaluan sang Ibu tidak pernah berubah. "Yang dia maksud itu kau." Yah, Naruto yakin Ibunya sudah tahu semua tentang Hinata, kandungan Hinata, bahkan Ayah Hinata. Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia menemukan cincin sang Ibu di kamar Ayah Hinata.

"Aku? Tapi aku belum menikah."

Naruto tersenyum masam mendengarnya, apa Hinata sedang menyindir tentang pernikahan? "Memang, tapi percayalah kalau itu kau. Kau yang kecelakaan dan sedang hamil. Yah, Ibuku memang sedikit jahil. Entah apa rencananya mengatakan hal itu. tapi percayalah, aku belum menikah." 'setidaknya nanti sampai aku bisa mewujudkan mimpimu dan ayahmu.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

###

.

Apa yang di katakan Naruto dalam hatinya. Tidak ia sangka bisa terjadi dengan cepat walau itu masih belum tentu sepenuhnya. Saat mereka sedang kembali makan dengan tenang. Anak buah Naruto kembali melapor dan bilang jika Hiashi sudah sadar.

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak saat itu. Tubuhnya terpaku tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Sampai panggilan Hinata menyadarkannya. Dan mereka pergi bersama.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Melihat kembali Hinata yang menangis di samping Ayahnya. Dia bisa merasakan kerinduan Hinata yang sudah lama menantikan saat ini. Memeluk erat dan menumpahkan semua kebahagiaannya lewat air mata.

Hiashi hanya menatapnya diam. Setahun lebih dalam kondisi diam tanpa bergerak tentu saja membuatnya sulit untuk kembali mengontrol tubuhnya. Dia butuh terapi untuk bisa kembali bergerak dan berbicara normal. Apa yang di ucapkannya hanya satu dua kata dengan sangat pelan. Tapi tetap saja hal itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat di syukuri olehnya dan terutama oleh Hinata.

Apa yang menjadi impiannya saat pertama kali mengenal Hinata adalah menemui Ayah sang wanita dan berbicara lantang meminta restu. Tapi ia tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Naruto hanya diam dan melihat interaksi kedua Ayah anak itu dalam diam. Mencoba memberikan waktu khusus kepada keduanya untuk saling melepas rindu.

Tanpa ia sadari, waktu terus berjalan dan hari kembali malam. Hiashi sudah kembali tidur. Tapi Hinata tetap enggan bergerak dari posisinya.

"Hinata, kita kembali ke kamarmu."

"Aku masih mau di sini Naruto-kun. Aku ingin tidur di sini."

Naruto menghela nafas dan berjongkok didepan Hinata yang duduk di kursi. Dia tarik tangan wanita itu perlahan. Dia harus memberi penjelasan dengan sabar dan lembut sebelum wanita itu kembali menangis.

"Dengar, kondisimu belum terlalu baik. Kakimu juga bisa sakit jika harus duduk sepanjang malam. Kau bahkan sudah duduk seharian. Kau dan bayi kita butuh istirahat, Hinata."

"Tapi Naruto-kun.."

"Kau harus mendengarku, sayang." Itu adalah ucapan sayang pertama yang di ucap pria itu, sanggup membuat sang wanita terdiam. "Kau harus istirahat dan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Dokter bilang besok kau boleh pulang. Saat dokter sudah mengijinkan, maka kita akan di sini sampai Ayahmu sembuh. Hm?"

Merasa tidak bisa membantah, Hinata mengangguk. Kembali pada sikapnya setahun ini yang tidak pernah bisa membantah dan selalu jadi penurut. Naruto tersenyum dan segera menggendong sang wanita di pelukkannya. Mengindahkan protesan Hinata, dia tetap berjalan layaknya pengantin baru menuju kamar mereka.

.

###

.

"Bagaimana, aku sudah boleh pulang?"

Shizune tersenyum melihat antusiasisme Hinata. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan pulang meski aku sudah mengijinkan. Meski keluar dari kamar ini, kau akan masuk kamar lain. Benarkan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tentu saja, 'pulang' hanyalah sebuah ijin untuk bisa merawat dan ada di sisi Ayahnya lebih lama. Yang berarti dia hanya akan berganti ruangan.

"Baiklah, keadaanmu sudah membaik. Jadi kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatan, jangan sampai terlalu lelah. Kau juga harus meminum susu dan vitamin. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

Jawaban cepat dan semangat dari Hinata mendapat gelengan kepala dari Shizune dan Naruto. Hinata langsung menatap Naruto penuh binar saat Shizune sudah keluar dari kamar rawat itu.

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas mengerti tatapan itu. "Baiklah, tapi setidaknya kau harus berganti baju dulu. Tidak akan lucu jika kau merawat pasien dengan baju pasien."

Setelah Naruto membantu Hinata berganti baju. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk!"

Ceklek… seorang pria yang merupakan bawahan Naruto datang dengan raut penuh akan ketakutan. "Na-Naruto-sama.."

"Ada apa?" Naruto tidak suka ekspresi itu dari anak buahnya.

"Hi-Hiashi-san.."

"Ada apa dengan Ayahku?"

"Hiashi-san.. menghilang."

"APA?"

.

###

.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kemana Hiashi-san pergi." Naruto membentak para anak buahnya bahkan termasuk para perawat jaga. Kenapa masalah selalu datang?

"Maaf Tuan.. tapi se-semalam Hiashi-san di bawa pergi oleh keluarganya."

"keluarganya?"

Para perawat jaga itu mengangguk. "Dua orang yang mengaku besan dari Tuan Hiashi sendiri."

Twich… perempatan muncul di sudut kepala Naruto.. "Besan?"

.

TBC

.

Hai minna-san… aku kembali dengan chapter baru. Maaf kalau chapter ini jadi sedikit aneh. Aku sudah bilang jika fic ini tidak akan terlalu panjang, jadi mungkin 2 chap lagi tamat.

Special Thanks to :

Maura Raira, Esya. , Anggredta Wulan, Hime Hime Lavender, loversnrt, Bakagami Erika, AnRe, Saus Kacang, Harumi Tsubaki, shinigami no widy, vi2NHL, lililala249, Kurumi Keiko, Vristy, ana, Narunata, Fuyu, Divia, Miko, Orochimaru-Chan, NHL, Guest, Lavender No Mei, Qiumaru.

.

Sankyuu Minna-san.. bye..


	4. Chapter 4

Hah, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Seenaknya memaksa seorang gadis untuk tinggal bersama dan membuatnya hamil. Tapi apa yang dia katakan padaku, belum mau menikah? Ck, anak kurang ajar. Siapa yang dia turut sampai jadi sebrengsek itu?

Apa aku harus memberinya pelajaran? Oh, tentu saja. Jangan remehkan seorang Kushina dari klan Uzumaki. Aku pasti memberinya pelajaran penting kali ini. Dan ayo kita lihat, hanya ada dua akhir dari permainan ini. Pertama, aku yang menang. Kedua, dia menyerah. Kedua pilihannya sama? Tentu saja, karena aku akan menghajar habis dirinya.

Hohoho,,, kita lihat siapa yang hebat disini. Kau merasa hebat kan? Mentang kau sukses dengan perusahaanmu, pendidikanmu, sudah dewasa, dan sudah bisa mengurus segala hidupmu sendiri, lantas kau merasa hebat? Akan kutunjukkan kalau kau hanya seorang bocah bodoh yang pengecut.

"Kau membuatku takut."

Aku tersenyum mendengar komentar pertama suami tercintaku itu. Tenang saja sayang, aku akan bermain cantik hingga tidak terlihat menakutkan.

.

###

Rencana

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Naruto x Hinata

###

.

Aku ingat saat aku menatap miris seorang wanita yang tengah menangis sendu di samping ayahnya. Bercerita sendiri tentang bagaimana hidupnya dalam setahun terakhir. Mencintai seorang lelaki pengecut yang bahkan takut untuk menyatakan cinta.

Aku kesal, mengetahui semua fakta itu bukan dari mulut anakku sendiri melainkan dari sang wanita yang tengah bersedih. Apa anakku itu otaknya ada di kaki? Kenapa dia bisa jadi bodoh begitu? Untuk apa sukses jika untuk menyatakan cinta dan membuat komitmen saja tidak berani. Jika dia ada di hadapanku sekarang, oh,,, aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya.

Tanganku terkepal dan aku meninju-ninju telapak tanganku sendiri. Yah walau perbuatanku itu sepertinya membuatku harus kehilangan cincin yang bahkan tidak kusadari.

Setelah cukup mengetahui semuanya, aku keluar dari kamar VIP itu dan tanpa sadar tersenyum licik sembari menyusun rencana.

"Kau membuatku takut."

Ucapan suamiku menyadarkan aku dari rencana brilian itu. Membuatku tersenyum untuk menenangkannya walau aku tahu kalau suamiku sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiranku. Ah, dia suami yang pengertian. Kenapa anakku tidak bisa seperti dia?

Saat mataku melirik ke sekitar, aku langsung menarik tangan suamiku untuk bersembunyi. Kenapa? Karena anakku yang bodoh sedang berlari panik kearah kamar VIP tadi. Hm, kurasa dia pasti mengira gadis itu hilang dan ketakutan setengah mati. Ah, benar! Jadi dia takut gadis itu hilang? Hm, aku dapat ide.

.

###

.

Pagi itu, aku memastikan jika anakku sudah pergi untuk membeli makanan. Ya, aku senang karena dia sudah menyelesaikan masalahya sendiri dengan baik. Tapi akan lebih seru kalau aku sedikit membuat permainan bukan?

"Kau yakin akan masuk?"

"Aku yakin, kau tenang saja dan masuklah tak lama setelah aku masuk. Agar dia mengerti siapa orang yang dia temui. Mengerti?"

Suamiku mengangguk dan memilih ikut dalam rencanaku. Aku mengecup bibirnya kilat sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tanpa mengetuk, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan tersenyum saat mendapati raut wajah wanita itu tersenyum sembari mengelus perutnya. Tapi senyumnya memudar saat melihat aku.

Aku tahu dia kaget dan bingung. Tapi tak apakan sedikit bermain. Anggaplah sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Anda… siapa?" dia bertanya dengan pelan dan nada bicaranya penuh sopan santun. Suaranya lembut dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Ah, anakku adalah orang bodoh yang beruntung.

"Hai, aku Kushina."

.

###

.

"Kau yakin tidak keterlaluan? Dia sepertinya shock."

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng mendengar komentar suamiku saat kami baru saja keluar dari kamar itu. "Tenanglah, aku yakin dia wanita yang kuat hingga bisa bertahan dengan anak bodoh kita bahkan sampai setahun. Aku hanya ingin tahu responnya jika mengetahui kalau anak kita itu brengsek. Apa dia akan marah dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto? Atau justru dia dengan bijak mencari tahu kebenarannya dulu."

"Kalau dia justru langsung meninggalkan Naruto?"

"Bagus, itu akan jadi pelajaran luar biasa bagi anak itu."

"Ya ampun, Kushina. Naruto itu anak kita. Kalau dia kehilangan wanita itu, aku merasa dia bisa jadi stress. Dan bagaimana kalau mereka bertengkar hingga berpisah?"

Aku menggerakkan telunjukku ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menggeleng. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku percaya wanita itu sangat mencintai Naruto hingga akan berpikir ulang jika mau meninggalkan Naruto. Dan untuk Naruto, saat wanita itu meminta penjelasan, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengaku."

Yah, setidaknya itulah yang aku yakini. Wanita itu pasti meminta penjelasan dan jika Naruto tidak ingin wanita itu salah paham maka Naruto pasti akan bilang kalau dia belum menikah dan akan mengakui cintanya lalu bilang kalau wanita itu satu-satunya yang ada di sisinya.

Awalnya aku berpikir begitu. Tapi saat aku mendengar atau penguping pembicaraan mereka. Rasanya aku ingin menjedukkan kepala pirang bocah itu ke dinding. Dia menyelesaikan kesalahapahaman itu. oke, dia bahkan mengaku jika belum menikah dan mengerti kalau yang ku maksud menantu adalah wanita itu. Tapi kenapa dia masih belum mengaku cinta ke wanita itu?

Ugh, anak bodoh. Apa benar aku yang melahirkannya. Apa susahnya bilang cinta agar wanita itu senang dan tenang? Atau langsung memberinya cincin dan menghadap kantor agama untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan? Ya ampun.. dia harus di beri pelajaran yang lebih.

Aku sedang memikirkan rencana baru saat melihat salah satu anak buahnya berjalan terburu-buru seperti sedang membawa berita penting. Oh, apa yang terjadi, apa calon besanku semakin parah? Atau mungkin sudah 'good bye?'

Tidak, aku harus cari tahu lebih dulu. Seketika itu, aku langsung menghalangi jalannya. Dia yang mengenali ibu dari bossnya ternyata cukup membuatku senang. Yah setidaknya tidak begitu sulit untuk menggali dan memaksanya menceritakan sesuatu.

Dan saat dia mengatakan kabar itu. oh, rasanya aku ingin menjerit kesenangan. Calon besanku sudah sadar. Aku berharap dia langsung menghajar putraku karena sudah membuat putrinya hamil. Terdengar jahat? Percayalah kalau aku tidak segan menghajar putraku sendiri jika dia menyakiti hati seorang perempuan.

Tak lama, setelah memastikan anak buahnya tutup mulut tentang keberadaanku. Aku bisa melihat Naruto dan wanita itu keluar dengan wajah senang dan penuh harapan. Membuatku dan Minato ikut tersenyum dan kembali menguntit.

Aku melihat atau mengintip semua yang terjadi. Wanita itu menangis dan memeluk ayahnya erat sementara Ayahnya belum bisa bicara dan bergerak. Dan Naruto, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tatapan sendu putraku yang tidak lepas dari menatap wanita itu.

Aku bisa melihat perasaannya yang begitu dalam untuk wanita itu. Baiklah, hal itu membuat rasa kesalku sedikit berkurang. Rencana baru yang sudah terpikirkan di otakku membuatku berharap, putra bodohku itu bertindak sesuai harapan kali ini.

.

###

.

Malamnya, aku hampir menangis haru melihat anakku dengan gagahnya menggendong wanita itu kembali ke kamar dengan gerakan penuh hati-hati dan lembut. Aku juga melihat senyumnya yang begitu tulus dan lembut saat menatap wanita dalam gendongannya itu.

Tapi aku sadar jika tidak ada banyak waktu untuk menikmati pemandangan indah itu. Aku segera bertindak cepat. Mengancam anak buahnya yang menjaga calon besanku dan juga mengurus perpindahan calon besanku ke bagian administrasi. Tentu aku melakukannya dengan bantuan suami tercintaku.

Setelah mengurus semuanya, aku dan Minato masuk ke dalam kamar calon besanku yang ku ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Awalnya kami hanya berdiri tanpa berniat mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi tak lama, dia terbangun dan menyadari kehadiran kami.

"Ah, selamat malam Hiashi-san. Maaf kami mengganggu."

Dia hanya diam menatap kami karena kami tahu dia belum sepenuhnya bisa bergerak bebas. Aku yang bicara dan akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi Minato hanya diam di sampingku. Setelah dia memperhatikan wajah kami, dia kembali menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mungkin ini mendadak tapi ku rasa tidak ada waktu lagi. Yah, sepertinya takdir dan dunia itu sudah memang menyatu dengan erat hingga semuanya bisa terjadi. Tapi kesalahan yang selalu ada membuat semua menjadi rumit. Jadi.."

Tik tik tik…

Aku terdiam saat suasana ruang itu hening dan hanya terdengar bunyi jam yang bergerak. Oh ya ampun, dari pandangan bingung Hiashi dan Minato, aku tahu kalau aku ternyata tidak terlalu bagus dalam berbicara. Lagipula kenapa aku jadi ngelantur begitu sih.

Huh, aku mendengus pelan saat Minato tersenyum mengejek tentang cara penjelasanku. Dan dari itu, aku membiarkannya mengambil alih pembicaraan. Minato menjelaskan semuanya secara ringkas dan pelan agar tidak terlalu mengagetkan Hiashi. Naruto bisa membunuhku jika Hiashi sampai jantungan karena apa yang kami ceritakan.

"Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?"

Minato menggeleng saat melihat Hiashi terdiam dengan pandangan sendu kearah langit-langit. Mungkin dia sedih dan merasa bersalah atas kehidupan putrinya selama dia tidak sadarkan diri. Putrinya harus bekerja extra, di paksa tinggal dengan lelaki yang hanya bisa menyakitinya dan sekarang putrinya hamil. Tentu saja sebagai seorang Ayah dia akan merasa bersalah.

Kami juga sedikit menyesal menceritakan semuanya tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar semua bisa selesai dengan cepat. Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan setelah dia mengerti semua hal itu, barulah kami mengatakan maksud tujuan awal kami menemuinya.

"Kami pun tidak ingin jika mereka terus begitu. Apa anda setuju?"

"Hi…Hina…ta.. a-aku… i-ingin… di-a… baha-gia.." aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Walau terucap pelan dan terbata, tapi wajah tenangnya menunjukkan kalau dia setuju dengan ide kami. Ide konyol untuk menculiknya dan menyembunyikan keberadaannya sementara waktu sembari melakukan usaha ekstra yang mempercepat proses kesembuhannya.

Malam itu, kami membawanya ke rumah sakit lain dan di tangani dokter khusus. Kami ingin dia mendapat perawatan dan terapi yang mempercepat proses kesembuhannya. Dan sementara itu, aku ingin Naruto berpikir sendiri tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan agar semua bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Rencana B, di mulai.

.

###

.

Normal POV

Naruto memejamkan matanya sembari menunggu dering telpon. Pandangannya mengarah gelisah ke Hinata yang sedang duduk menunduk di sofa kamar Hiashi. Setelah mendengar penjelasan perawat yang mengurus semua perpindahan. Dia hampir berlari keliling rumah sakit untuk mencari Ibunya.

Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa Ibunya begitu keterlaluan. Dan apa-apaan status yang di pakai Ibunya itu? Sejak kapan Ibunya dan Ayah Hinata menjadi besan? Baiklah, setidaknya Naruto tahu seberapa besar keinginan Ibunya untuk mendapatkan menantu.

Dan sekarang, inilah yang bisa dia lakukan. Meminta penjelasan langsung adalah hal yang paling utama yang dia pikirkan.

" _Hallo.."_

Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas mendengar nada ceria dalam sapaan Ibunya. Hei, bagaimana bisa Ibunya tenang setelah menculik… besannya sendiri?

"Ibu, aku tahu Ibu ada di sekitar sini. Aku ingin bicara langsung, di mana Ibu?"

" _Hm? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu ini dimana? Bisakah kau katakan saja lewat telpon? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu soalnya."_

Naruto berdecak kesal mendengar itu. "Baiklah, aku akan bilang sekarang. Di mana Ibu menyembunyikan Ayah Hinata. Kenapa Ibu melakukan hal konyol itu?"

" _Ayah Hinata? Siapa ya? Dan siapa Hinata? Apa dia pacarmu? Kenapa kau menanyakan Ayahnya padaku? Kau saja tidak pernah mengenalkan Hinata padaku, lalu kenapa sekarang kau mengira aku terlibat dengan Ayahnya?"_

Naruto menggaruk kasar rambutnya. "Oke, aku tahu Ibu marah karena aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Hinata. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya dan mengenalkan Ibu langsung padanya walau aku tahu kalau Ibu sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin. Aku minta maaf, jadi sekarang katakan di mana Hiashi-san. Hinata sekarang sedang menangis, Bu."

"… _hah, kau terdengar lebih sayang Hinata dari pada Ibu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau menikahinya?"_

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin bermain-main."

" _Tapi aku ingin bermain-main, Naru-chan."_

"…"

" _Ehm, baiklah! Karena aku sibuk akan ku katakan sesuatu. Hyuuga Hiashi aman bersamaku, anggaplah aku menyandranya. Dan kalau kau ingin menebusnya, tebuslah dengan status sah kalian sebagai suami istri. Adakan resepsi pernikahan 4 minggu dari sekarang. Dan yang terpenting… kau tidak boleh atau tidak bisa menolak."_

Naruto terdiam, apa-apaan itu? Ibunya ingin dia menikah? Mengadakan pernikahan, pesta, dan mengikat hubungan sedangkan orang terpenting dalam hal itu tidak ada. Bagaimana mungkin dia menikah jika Hiashi tidak ada, dan apa Hinata mau memikirkan hal itu jika keadaan Ayahnya saja tidak jelas?

"Ibu, jangan bercanda. Keadaan Hiashi-san adalah prioritas utama. Pernikahan bisa di adakan nanti jika Hiashi-san sudah sembuh. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin Hinata menikah tanpa di antar Ayahnya di altar?"

"…"

Naruto mengernyit saat Ibunya diam, "Ibu?"

" _Aku tidak peduli. Urus saja pernikahannya, Hiashi-san aman bersamaku. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Urusan Hinata, itu ada di tanganmu. Bagaimana caramu menenangkan dia, meyakinkan dia, mengajaknya tenang dan mengurus semua pernikahan itu bersama, itu urusanmu. Aku tidak ikut campur dan Hiashi-san tidak akan kembali jika pernikahan itu belum terlaksana. Kau mengerti?"_

"Ibu, tung –" tut tut tut…

Naruto menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi Ibunya memutuskan telpon. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Naruto melihat kearah Hinata dan menghampiri wanita itu. Saat Naruto menyentuh pundaknya, wanita itu langsung menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya penuh harapan.

"Na-naruto-kun, bagaimana Ayah? Bagaimana Ayahku, Naruto-kun?"

"Tenanglah!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Pelajaran dari Ibunya kali ini cukup berat, dia yang selama ini selalu bersikap dingin kepada Hinata, maka harus menenangkan wanita itu. Naruto hanya berharap kesabaran lebih sekarang. "Tenanglah, Ayahmu baik-baik saja. Dia ada bersama orang tuaku."

"Orang tuamu? Wanita berambuh merah dan pria berambut kuning kemarin?"

"Jika yang kau maksud kemarin mereka, iya. Itu orang tuaku."

"Tapi kenapa mereka menculik Ayahku?"

Naruto tersenyum masam, "Err… aku belum pernah bilang padamu ya… kalau orang tuaku, tepatnya Ibuku sedikit… aneh."

Hinata berkedip dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Aneh?"

"Yaa.. begitulah! Dia melakukan ini agar kita…"

"…"

"Agar kita…"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya melihat Naruto yang ragu untuk bicara. "Kita apa Naruto-kun?" entah darimana, tapi Hinata berpikir jika Ibunya Naruto menculik Ayahnya agar mereka berpisah. Mungkin saja Kushina tidak setuju dengannya dan melakukan itu agar Naruto meninggalkannya. Mungkin saja, batin Hinata. "Naruto-kun?"

"Agar kita secepatnya menikah."

Hinata melongo, "Menikah?"

.

Di tempat lain, Kushina menghela nafas setelah memutuskan telponnya. Dia menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya sebelum tersenyum mengingat masa lalu dan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Dulu kau bertanya, apa kau juga akan di antar Ayahmu di altar. Dan saat kau tahu seorang ayah hanya mengantar putrinya, maka kau dengan polos mengatakan kalau impianmu ingin menjadi seorang Ayah yang gagah saat mengantar putrimu di altar."

Dia berbicara sendiri sembari mengingat perkataan Naruto kecil.

"Hah, setidaknya aku tahu apa alasanmu belum mau menikah. Kau ingin melihat Ayah mertuamu mengantar istrimu di altar bukan?" Kushina tersenyum akan hal itu, tidak menyangka jika impian konyol putranya dulu membuat hidupnya sulit sendiri.

Walau Kushina akui, pilihan dan keinginan Naruto tidak salah untuk menunggu Hiashi-san sadar dan bisa mengantar Hinata di altar. Kesalahan Naruto yang masih membuat Kushina jengkel hanya satu. Bocah itu tidak berani mengungkapkan cinta.

.

###

.

Hinata duduk diam dan berpikir di atas ranjang kamarnya. Naruto mengajaknya pulang untuk beristirahat sebelum memikirkan lagi semuanya. Bagaimana pun, kondisi Hinata baru saja membaik dan Naruto tidak ingin hal itu membebani Hinata.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Hinata saat dia lihat wanita itu setengah melamun. Dia mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata dengan cukup keras hingga menyentakkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "Naruto-kun, kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk dan memberikan handuk kepada Hinata. Wanita itu mengerti jika Naruto ingin dia mengeringkan rambut pria itu yang basah. Dengan pelan, Hinata mengusap dan mengeringkan rambut Naruto. Dan hal itu selalu sukses membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hg? Tidak ada, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Kau bohong!"

Hinata menghela nafas dan menurunkan tangannya saat dia rasa pekerjaannya sudah cukup. Melihat gerakkan Hinata yang berhenti, Naruto langsung membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata dan menatap wajah cantik wanita itu dari bawah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan lembut.

"Ibumu ingin kita menikah bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita menikah secepatnya, aku tidak ingin terlalu lama berpisah dengan Ayahku."

Naruto terdiam, hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar penuturan Hinata. Seolah wanita itu ingin menikah dengannya hanya untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang Ayah. Apa wanita itu tidak ingin menikah dengannya karena cinta?

"Kau hanya ingin menikah denganku demi Ayahmu? Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku jika Ayahmu tidak di culik Ibuku?"

"Ap –" Hinata terbelalak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu berbicara begitu? Dia bertahan dan selalu bersabar bersama Naruto dalam setahun ini karena dia sangat mencintai Naruto. Bahkan dari saat mereka masih di masa sekolah, Hinata sudah mencintai Naruto. Tentu saja menikah dengan Naruto adalah impian Hinata.

Walau dia harus menyimpan impian itu karena sikap dingin Naruto setahun ini. Lalu sekarang pria itu berbicara begitu? Apa pria itu benar-benar tidak peka pada perasaannya? "Kau… kenapa kau bilang begitu, Naruto-kun? Bukankah… bukankah kau yang tidak ingin menikah denganku? Bahkan kau tidak pernah menjelaskan apa hubungan kita selama ini, itu berarti kau yang tidak ingin menikahiku kan?"

Naruto tersentak, benar! Kenapa dia mengira begitu, seharusnya dia tahu seberapa besar cinta Hinata untuknya. "Hina –"

"Hiks.."

Safir Naruto melebar dan dia langsung terduduk. Oh sial, dia lupa kalau Hinata sangat sensitive dan mudah sekali menangis sekarang. "Hi-Hinata… jangan menangis.." pria itu memeluk Hinata erat, semakin erat saat Hinata berontak ingin keluar. Oh tidak, hatinya sakit. Hinata tidak pernah menolaknya sebelum ini.

"Hinata…"

"Hiks… Naruto-kun jahaaatt… kenapa bilang hiks… begitu? Padahal… padahal Naruto-kun yang… hiks tidak ingin me-menikah dengan-ku… huwaaa…"

Naruto semakin kelabakan jadinya. Dia bingung harus apa. Perkataan Hinata seolah menyayat hati tapi kelakuannya yang menangis bagai anak kecil seolah ingin membuatnya tertawa walau panik. Ya ampun, dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan membingungkan seperti ini.

"Hinata tenanglah! Maaf, maafkan aku yang sudah berkata seperti tadi."

Hinata terdiam dan mendongak, membuat tatapan aneh Naruto muncul. "Kau bilang 'maaf'? Selama ini kau tidak pernah minta maaf." Ucapan itu polos dan lugu, sepenuhnya hanya mengingat dan bercerita, tapi itu bagaikan sindirian telak bagi Naruto.

Pria itu sadar jika selama ini dia sudah selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada sang wanita tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf. Dia hanya bertindak seenaknya dan tidak mau tahu tentang perasaan Hinata.

Naruto mencium kening Hinata dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maaf." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau mengatakannya lagi."

Naruto tersenyum, "Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf…"

"Aku dengar, Naruto-kun. Kenapa mengatakan itu berulang kali?"

Naruto menggeleng dan membelai pipi gembil wanitanya, ah, Naruto selalu ingin menjadikan wanita itu miliknya seutuhnya, baik secara pribadi maupun di depan khalayak umum. "Tidak Hinata, semua kata maaf itu belum cukup untuk menebus semua kesalahanku dalam setahun ini."

"Kesalahan?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Kesalahan apa?"

Naruto tersenyum, wanita itu sengaja menyindirnya agar mengakui semua kesalahannya atau memang sudah melupakan semua kesalahannya? Apa wanita itu tidak pernah menganggap semua kesalahan adalah karena Naruto?

"Kesalahanku. Aku salah karena memaksamu tinggal bersamaku, aku tidak menghiraukan perasaanmu, aku sering meninggalkanmu di pagi hari, aku selalu bersikap dingin, semuanya.. aku minta maaf."

Hinata balik memeluk Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di dada bidang sang pria. "Aku tidak menganggap itu kesalahan Naruto-kun. Aku senang selalu bisa bersama Naruto-kun, walau hubungan kita seperti ini saja. Aku senang dan itu cukup."

Di saat itulah Naruto sadar betapa dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan cinta wanita itu. "Hubungan ini…" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya dan membuat Hinata mendongak.

"Hubungan kita,, kenapa?"

Naruto diam dan memilih untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup lembut bibir peach menggoda di hadapannya. Kecupan yang bermula lembut menjadi ciuman dalam yang menuntut. Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman itu. Hinata juga merasa merindukan sentuhan dari Naruto.

Perasaan mereka yang selalu terpendam tanpa bisa di ungkapkan secara nyata membuat mereka selalu merindu satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja, kebodohan itu membuat mereka tersiksa. Membuat setiap sentuhan mereka selalu terasa begitu berharga karena rindu yang mendalam.

Perlahan, Naruto menggiring tubuh mungil itu untuk terlentang dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan tannya bergerak, menyentuh tubuh indah yang selalu dan hanya selalu menjadi miliknya. Mengirimkan getar nyaman bagi Hinata.

Ciuman itu berlanjut ke leher jenjang sang wanita. "Ahh.. Naruhh.." menimbulkan desahan halus nan menggoda di telinga Naruto. Terus, dia menciptakan lebih banyak kiss mark. Tanda yang dia ciptakan di pagi hari beberapa hari yang lalu sudah menghilang dan dia tidak ingin itu hilang.

"Hinata.." suara itu memberat saat menyebut nama pasangannya. Mengecup naik ke dagu, rahang, pipi, pelipis, hidung, dan kembali melumat bibir itu. Lama dan semakin dalam.

Tatapan mereka bertemu saat ciuman itu terlepas, membuat sang wanita tersenggal dengan nafasnya. Naruto mengusap bibir basah Hinata akibat ulahnya. Dan tak lama safirnya kembali pada amethyst indah itu.

"Hubungan kita… aku ingin memperjelasnya dengan ikatan pernikahan."

Hinata terdiam, matanya menatap tak percaya dan genangan air mulai terlihat. Dia menggigit bibirnya, namun Naruto langsung melumat bibir itu lagi seolah tak rela jika bibir itu di gigit gigi lain selain giginya meskipun itu Hinata sendiri.

Naruto kembali menatapnya setelah ciuman itu terlepas. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Hyuuga Hinata." Lagi –Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan tapi Naruto kembali melumatnya.

Lagi, berulang, dan beberapa kali percakapan mereka harus terjadi lebih lama karena Naruto selalu mengulang ciumannya. "Jangan menggigitnya lagi jika kau tidak ingin bibirmu bengkak. Karena aku tidak bisa bertahan jika kau menggigitnya seperti tadi, sayang." Suara berbisik dan panggilan sayang itu semakin membungkam Hinata.

Menuruti perkataan Naruto. Hinata tidak menggigit bibirnya lagi, namun kali ini dia membelai wajah tan di depannya. Merasakan jika itu nyata dan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya bukan mimpi. "Kenapa?"

Naruto diam dan tetap menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutan dari pertanyaan ambigu sang wanita.

"Kenapa… kau ingin menikahiku? Apa hanya karena rasa bersalah setelah Ayahku di culik?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir yang benar-benar membuatnya kecanduan malam itu. "Tidak! Aku memang ingin menikahimu setelah Ayahmu sadar. Aku menunggunya sadar agar dia bisa mengantarmu di altar."

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar, impiannya dan sang Ayah. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengetahui itu? dan kenapa Naruto ingin mewujudkannya?

"Itu…"

"Itu mimpimu dan Ayahmu bukan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat menjawab. Dia justru memainkan helai indigo Hinata dengan penuh perasaan. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata kembali bertanya dengan nada merengek membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar.

Pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata dan membawa wanita itu ke pelukannya sebelum kembali memainkan rambut Hinata. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto masih diam dan Hinata hafal akan gelagat itu. Sikap cuek Naruto saat ingin menghindari pembicaraan. Menghela nafas, Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menyandarkan nyaman kepalanya di dada Naruto.

Waktu berlalu, hingga wanita itu tertidur dalam dekapan Naruto. Membuat pria itu tersenyum melihatnya. Dia membelai wajah Hinata sebelum berbisik, "Impianmu,, aku tahu sejak lama dan itu adalah hal utama yang ingin ku wujudkan untukmu. Tentang alasanku ingin menikah denganmu…" Naruto memutuskan sendiri perkataannya.

Walau tidak ada yang mendengar, tetap saja hal itu begitu sulit terucap. Perasaan yang sudah lama dia miliki, perasaan yang membuatnya menahan wanita itu di sisinya, perasaan yang membuatnya ingin Hinata mengandung anaknya hingga menukar pil KB dengan vitamin, perasaan yang membuatnya panik saat Hinata kecelakaan, perasaan yang membuatnya sanggup mengucap sejuta kata maaf.

Tapi perasaan itu, belum mampu ia ucapkan.

.

TBC

.

I'm back…

Makasih udah nungguin fic ini up date.. seperti janjiku.. berarti chap depan ending. Sudah tahu kan rencana Kushina? Yah,, semoga Naru kuat ya dengan ujian cinta dari Kushina.

Special thanks to :

Haizahr Hana, seman99i, Kurumi Keiko, hikarishe, Maura Raira, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, Alinda504, Esya. , Hime Hime Lavender, Anggredta Wulan, vi2NHL, oortaka, Hinata Hyuuga Hime, Saus Kacang, Rikudou Pein 007, Harumi Tsubaki, Ntha353, law03, White Squill, Winda289, ana, Namikaze yuriko, Orochimaru-Chan, Anonym, Noor236, Cuka-san, NHL.

Makasih semuanya… sampai jumpa next chapter… bye bye… sankyuu…


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE : [Hai semua,,, aku kembali dengan chapter terakhir. Dan sebagai catatan jika mungkin di chap ini akan lebih serius karena aku memberi Naruto sedikit pelajaran. Oh ya, maaf juga jika ceritanya nanti aneh. Kuharap sih masih nyambung dan sejalan dengan chap-chap sebelumnya. Oke minna… happy reading.]

.

.

Mencintainya

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Naruto x Hinata

.

.

Naruto mengangguk puas melihat beberapa berkas di tangannya. Rincian tentang gedung, pakaian, catering, tamu, dekorasi, dan semua hal yang sepele sudah sangat lengkap dan terperinci. Tinggal menunggu seminggu lagi sampai ia membawa sang kekasih hati menuju altar pernikahan.

Dia tersenyum membayangkan hal itu, walau tentang mertua masih menjadi pikiran tersendiri baginya.

Naruto menutup berkas itu dan mendongak, menatap bawahannya yang telah ikut andil dalam mempersiapkan semua itu. "Lakukan sisanya dan pastikan tidak ada yang terlewat." Ucapnya penuh ketegasan pada bawahannya, "Aku ingin semua sempurna." Lanjutnya dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan. Membuat bawahannya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah sang bawahan pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang kantornya. Barulah Naruto meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang di panggilan cepat nomor 1. Senyum masih terlukis di wajahnya saat dia tidak sabar untuk mendengar suara wanita pengisi hatinya.

' _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif…'_

Senyumnya memudar saat nomor itu tidak aktif. Tidak biasanya nomor wanitanya tidak aktif. Naruto selalu mengantisipasi agar dia tetap selalu bisa menghubungi wanita itu kapanpun dan di manapun. Dari mengingatkan wanita itu untuk selau mengisi batrai sampai membelikan pengisi daya tanpa listrik kepada wanita itu.

Lalu kenapa ponsel itu mati? Apa jatuh? Rusak?

"Ck," Naruto berdecak saat suara operator masih selalu menjawab panggilannya yang sudah lebih dari lima kali. "Hinata, kau di mana? Kenapa ponselmu mati?" Naruto segera berdiri dan meraih jasnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. Melangkah cepat keluar ruangannya dan melesat menuju apartemennya menggunakan mobil hitam metalik miliknya.

Entah kenapa, tapi dia merasa harus segera pulang.

.

###

.

"Ah,, Naruto. Kau sudah pulang?"

Naruto terdiam saat mendapati pemandangan di depan matanya. Dia memasuki apartemennya dan berharap menemukan Hinata. Tapi pemandangan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berciumanlah yang dia dapat. Dia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan orang tuanya tahu apartemennya atau memiliki kunci agar bisa masuk.

Dan yang pasti, sejak kapan kedua orang tua yang bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya tiga minggu ini bisa dengan santai muncul di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanyanya datar.

Kushina menatapnya kesal, "Kami datang untuk bertemu anak kami, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju sofa. Melirik malas saat kedua orang tuanya ikut menduduki sofa ruang tengah. Safirnya berkeliling saat tidak merasakan aura orang lain yang seharusnya ada disana. Beralih menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya, dia bertanya to do point, "Di mana Hinata?"

"Eh? Hinata?" tanya Kushina bingung, sementara Minato memilih untuk menikmati minumannya. "Oh, istrimu? Tidak tahu, kenapa kau bertanya pada kami?"

"Aku serius, Bu. Di mana Hinata?"

"Hei, dia istrimu dan tinggal bersamamu, kenapa kau malah bertanya pada kami dengan nada menuduh?"

Pria 26 tahun itu menghembus nafas kasar mendengar perkataan sang Ibu. Dia sedang tidak ingin bermain, tapi sepertinya sang Ibu tidak mengerti. Dia berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar, "Hinataaaa…" teriaknya memanggil nama wanita pujaannya.

"Hinata!" dia memeriksa seluruh kamar. Nihil. Pakaian wanita itu masih ada lengkap dengan segala kebutuhan yang masih terletak nyaman di setiap sisi kamar. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Nihil. Dia keluar kamar, mendengus pelan saat kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali bermesraan. Dia ke dapur. Nihil.

"Hinata!" dia berteriak kesal sekarang. kembali ke ruang keluarga dan menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya. "Kalian menculik Hiashi-san. Dan sekarang kalian menculik Hinata?"

"Hei, jaga bicaramu. Apa sopan jika berbicara begitu pada orang tua?"

"Aku serius, Bu. Di mana Hinata? Kenapa kalian juga menculiknya? Ponselnya tidak aktif, dan dia tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat lain selain apartemen ini. Dia hanya akan keluar ke rumah sakit untuk melihat ayahnya, tapi tidak mungkin lagi karena kalian sudah menculik ayahnya. Lalu kenapa dia tidak ada di sini? Dan darimana kalian mendapat kunci apartemenku?"

Kushina menghela nafas mendengar kalimat panjang itu. "Dengar ya, anak bodoh!" Kushina ikut berdiri dan juga menatap tajam putranya itu. "Aku tidak tahu kemana Hinata, aku mendapatkan kunci apartemen ini karena ada yang mengirimkan ke kamar hotel kami. Dan aku malah penasaran kenapa kau yakin sekali jika Hinata tidak akan pergi ke tempat lain selain apartemen ini dan rumah sakit. Bisa saja dia pergi ke rumah temannya atau ke café dan jalan-jalan."

"Huh," Naruto mendengus kasar dan tersenyum miring, "Tempat lain? Dia tidak akan pergi tanpa ijin dariku. Dan aku tidak pernah mengijinkan dia pergi kemanapun kecuali tempat ayahnya. Aku mengurungnya, aku mendesaknya untuk tidak pernah melanggar perkataanku. Aku memaksanya untuk menuruti semua keinginanku –"

Plak

Naruto terdiam saat Kushina menamparnya keras dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan dan kekecewaan. "Begitukah caramu memperlakukan seorang wanita? Wanita yang kau cintai dan bahkan sedang mengandung anakmu. Begitukah caramu? Mengurungnya, mendesaknya, memaksanya…" Kushina menarik nafas dan sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

"..kalaupun Hinata benar-benar pergi dan tidak kembali. Aku akan mendukungnya. Sudah sepantasnya jika pria bodoh sepertimu di tinggalkan." Kushina membuang muka dan berjalan menuju salah satu kamar di apartemen itu.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan Minato yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak bisa di baca. Minato berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Kami sungguh tidak tahu kemana Hinata. Hiashi yang membawanya."

Naruto membeku setelah Ayahnya mengucapkan itu lalu pergi. Hiashi membawa Hinata? Ayah Hinata sudah sembuh? Dan sekarang… apa maksudnya membawa Hinata?

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat kesal dan segera keluar rumah untuk mencari wanitanya walau harus menjelajah ke seluruh sudut kota bahkan Negara ini. Dia akan mencarinya ke manapun.

.

###

.

Waktu adalah suatu anomali yang terus berputar tanpa henti, bahkan setelah kehidupan dunia berakhirpun, akan ada kehidupan lain yang meneruskan lajunya waktu. Terus, berputar, tanpa henti. Membawa orang-orang pada kekaguman waktu yang membuat warna langit berubah-ubah. Membuat sebagian orang yang menikmati waktu begitu tampak senang. Dan tak jarang membuat orang-orang yang tak mengenal waktu menjadi kelelahan atas apa yang dia lakukan.

Begitulah kiranya yang dirasakan oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Pria 26 tahun, merupakan direktur utama perusahaan keluarga yang ada di Jepang. Seorang pria yang tampak sempurna dengan segala kelebihannya. Tanpa orang lain tahu jika dia begitu banyak kekurangan dalam hal cinta.

Satu kekurangannya adalah keberanian yang membuatnya kehilangan belahan jiwanya kini. Wanita itu pergi atau di bawa pergi, dia tidak tahu. Dia mencari bahkan hampir di setiap sudut kota dalam tiga hari ini. Membuatnya lelah. Baik tubuh, pikiran, maupun hatinya.

Seribu penyesalan hadir di dalam pikirannya, mendesak rongga tenggorokkannya dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Marah dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri seolah membuat dadanya sesak dan membuat pertahanan tubuhnya semakin memburuk.

Sedikit waktu untuk beristirahatpun menjadi satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sering kali dia hanya berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya setiap kali ia pulang saat waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Mengabaikan sapaan sang Ibu yang menanyakan keadaan dan menawarkannya makan. Dia hanya akan tidur tiga jam dan melanjutkan pencarian bahkan dari subuh buta.

Seandainya dia melakukan hal normal dari awal untuk mendapatkan wanitanya. Seandainya dari awal dia mengungkapkan kata cinta di setiap pagi dan malam. Mungkin wanita itu tidak akan pergi sekarang. Atau di bawa pergi Ayahnya yang mungin tidak ingin putrinya sakit dan terluka.

Dia bahkan sudah menugaskan banyak orang untuk mencari keberadaan wanita itu ataupun ayahnya yang terasa sangat sulit. Membuatnya semakin gencar mencari dan tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya sendiri.

Seperti malam ini. Dia pulang dengan penampilan lusuh. Bajunya kotor dan bau keringat. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, kantung matanya terlihat jelas, raut kelelahan dan frustasi tergambar, bahkan mungkin dia tidak ingat kapan terkahir kali ia makan.

"Naruto," suara khawatir sang Ibu tidak di sahutnya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa keluarga dan menyandarkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengurangi lelah sebelum besok ia akan kembali mencari.

"Naruto, setidaknya makanlah dulu sebelum istirahat." Kushina menggigit bibirnya saat tidak mendapat respon. Dia menatap suaminya dengan pandangan nanar yang dibalas suaminya dengan helaan nafas. Kushina segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju dapur. Mengambil sepiring nasi lengkap dengan sayur dan lauk kesukaan putranya.

"Naruto, ini makanlah dulu." Ucapnya pelan setelah duduk di samping sang putra. Dia menyendok nasi dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto yang tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya. "Naruto –"

Bruk.. ting ting..

Kushina tersentak saat Naruto menghentak kasar tangannya hingga sendok tadi terjatuh dan membuat nasinya berantakan di lantai.

"Aku tidak mau makan," ucapan lirih itu keluar, "Aku mau Hinata." Lanjutnya. Dia menunduk dan mencengkram kuat rambutnya. "Aku mau Hinata!" teriaknya kemudian. Air matanya mengalir dalam diam.

Kushina langsung menarik putranya dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan meski dia tahu jika satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkan putranya hanyalah seorang wanita yang di inginkan sang putra.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto sudah terlihat tenang dalam pelukan sang Ibu. Suasana begitu hening, tidak ada yang bersuara. Sampai…

"Makanlah." Ucapan Minato tidak di gubris. "Makanlah, bersihkan dirimu, istirahat dan besok pagi bersiaplah yang rapi."

Naruto mendongak perlahan dengan mata sembab, membuat Kushina menatapnya sendu karena menyadari betapa tersiksanya buah hatinya itu. Tatapan safir Naruto mengarah, menatap kosong sang Ayah yang masih membaca sebuah buku dengan santai.

"Kau tidak mau kan, berpenampilan menyedihkan di depan mertuamu?"

Safir Naruto melebar namun terdapat sedikit binar harapan di sana. Tubuhnya menegak dan bangun dari pelukan sang Ibu. "Ayah.." suaranya parau memanggil.

Minato menghela nafas dan menemukan pandangannya dengan Naruto. "Pernikahanmu empat hari lagi. Sebaiknya kau jaga kesehatan. Dan kumpulkan tenagamu untuk besok. Aku tidak akan membantumu atas apapun yang di lakukan Hiashi." Setelah itu Minato bengkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Kushina untuk pergi menuju kamar mereka bersama.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam sendirian di ruang tamu, nafasnya mulai terdengar saat air matanya kembali menetes. Senyum tipis hadir di bibirnya. Dia tidak ingin peduli atas apa yang akan terjadi besok, tapi dia setidaknya mempunyai harapan untuk bertemu kembali dengan kekasih hatinya.

"Hinata.." gumamnya penuh akan kerinduan.

.

###

.

Naruto sering melihatnya, terbaring tak sadar di rumah sakit dengan mata terpejam. Gurat keriput tanda penuaan tampak jelas di sana. Wajah yang begitu tenang yang membuatnya berpikir jika orang itu adalah sosok Ayah yang tegas dan penuh wibawa. Memiliki aura tersendiri untuk menyampaikan kasih sayangnya. Membuatnya berpikir mungkin akan nyaman jika mempunyai Ayah yang begitu.

Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto simpulkan selama ini tentang Hyuuga Hiashi.

Tapi apa yang ada di depannya sekarang bukannya membuat pria itu nyaman, yang ada, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat sorot mata dingin penuh kemarahan itu. Ekspresinya tenang, tapi jelas Naruto sadari tatapan tidak suka dari lavender tua itu kepadanya.

Tidak, Naruto tidak membenci sorot pandang itu. Dia juga tidak kesal atau apapun itu. Dia… justru semakin merasa bersalah dan merasa pantas mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Bahkan dia merasa pantas dengan posisinya sekarang.

Tadi pagi, sesuai yang di janjikan sang Ayah. Naruto sudah siap dan bertekad sepenuh hati agar dapat melalui semuanya dengan kuat. Rasa lapar dan lelah tubuhnya yang tidak menuruti perkataan sang Ayah untuk makan dan beristirahat terasa hilang seketika.

Mereka bertiga pergi dengan satu mobil. Awalnya dia yang ingin menyetir, tapi Minato menolak dengan alasan jika bisa saja Naruto jadi pembalab dadakan. Akhirnya dia menghabiskan sisa waktu perjalanan dengan jantung yang berdegup gugup saat semakin dekat dia dengan sang pujaan hati.

Dan saat mobil yang dia naiki memasuki kawasan rumah bergaya tradisional yang terlihat nyaman, Naruto justru semakin gugup. Tidak di pungkiri jika dia semakin takut saat itu.

Semua berlalu cepat, dia dan kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan untuk masuk terhenti lantaran seorang pria paruh baya keluar dengan kursi rodanya. Naruto cukup kagum dengan perawatan dan terapi yang di terima Hiashi hingga laki-laki itu bisa pulih dengan cukup baik.

Tapi rasa kagumnya sirna saat mendapat sorot dingin Hiashi. Kedua orang tuanya tidak bicara lagi dan menyingkir, seolah membiarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Naruto dan Hiashi tetap tidak bersuara.

Sampai saat Hiashi terlihat jenuh dan akan menggerakkan kursi rodanya untuk pergi, suara sesuatu yang jatuh menghentikan gerakannya. Hiashi melirik dan mendapati Naruto yang berlutut dengan kepala menunduk.

Dan begitulah posisinya hingga sekarang. Sorot dingin dan rahang mengeras Hiashi membuatnya cukup kehilangan suara… "Maaf." …dan itu menjadi kata pertama yang dia ucapkan.

Hiashi tidak memandangnya dan tetap diam. "Maaf, maaf.. aku minta maaf, Hiashi-san." Naruto mengulang kata maafnya, "Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan itu semua adalah kesalahanku, aku sungguh minta maaf." Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam saat suaranya semakin tercekat.

"Hinata," untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto serasa tidak bisa bernafas mendengar suara Hiashi. "Dia merawatku selama aku tidak sadarkan diri, bekerja menguras tenaganya agar dapat memberikan yang terbaik untukku." Pria Hyuuga itu berkata dengan nada tenang tanpa emosi.

"Aku juga ingat saat dia pernah membicarakan teman lelakinya di sekolah. Betapa dia menyukai lelaki itu," sorot pandang Hiashi menyipit, "Tapi dalam setahun, hidupnya penuh dengan rasa sakit… Aku mungkin tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti perasaannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja menerima perlakuan yang dia terima selama ini."

"Orang yang dia sukai…" tangan itu mulai mengepal "..memanfaatkan kelemahannya, memaksanya, mengurungnya, mengabaikannya, menggantung perasaannya…" Hiashi menghela nafasnya mengingat semua hal yang dia dengar sendiri dari isak tangis putrinya.

Sebagai seorang ayah, Hiashi merasa tidak berguna. Hanya bisa memberi beban bagi putrinya, menyusahkan hingga putrinya harus terjebak bersama lelaki brengsek yang hanya bisa menyakitinya. Dan fakta jika putrinya masih menyimpan perasaan pada lelaki itu membuat Hiashi tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Cinta dari putrinya tidak mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

Sebenarnya Hiashi sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto dan juga perubahan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Dia bahkan melihat kesungguhan di mata Naruto. Tapi saat ingatannya kembali pada percakapannya dengan Hinata, dia kembali merasa tidak terima.

Dia pernah bertanya kepada putrinya, apa putrinya senang dan masih mencintai lelaki itu. Hinata dengan tersenyum menjawab kalau dia masih sangat mencintai Naruto. Tapi saat Hiashi bertanya apa lelaki itu juga mencintainya,,, senyum Hinata menghilang dan sorot mata sendu tampak dari lavendernya.

' _Dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku. Dia baik, Ayah. Tapi jika tentang perasaan…'_

Tangan Hiashi mengepal saat putrinya bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan menjawab waktu itu. Dan juga fakta bahwa tidak ada teman-teman putrinya atau bahkan teman-teman Naruto yang mengetahui hubungan mereka semakin membuat Hiashi geram.

Hal yang dapat ia simpulkan adalah Uzumaki Naruto menahan putrinya, mengekang kebebasan Hinata tanpa mau memiliki hubungan apapun, bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang selalu diinginkan oleh putrinya. Lelaki itu membuat Hinata seolah terkurung dengan harapan semu.

Membuat putrinya seolah hanya di permainkan oleh tunggal Uzumaki itu.

Dan dari situlah, Hiashi melarang Hinata kembali ke apartemen pria itu. Hal yang tidak terlalu di sesali Hiashi, karena Hinata juga bahkan tidak menolak dengan larangan itu. Hinata menerima apapun keputusan Ayahnya.

"Pergilah!" akhir dari kalimat yang terputus lama itu membuat Naruto seakan ingin berteriak. Tangannya terkepal, dadanya semakin sesak. Apa itu berarti dia tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Hinata?

"Aku mohon,," ucapnya lirih, "Aku mohon Hiashi-san. Aku akan menerima apapun hukumanmu atas kesalahanku, tapi jangan ambil Hinata dariku. Jangan pisahkan kami, aku mohon."

"Mengambilnya darimu?" suara Hiashi sedikit mengejek "Hinata bahkan tidak menolak laranganku untuk tidak lagi bertemu denganmu. Selama tiga hari ini dia bahkan tidak terlihat bersedih. Dia justru selelau tersenyum di depanku."

Jantung Naruto serasa di hujam seribu pisau tak kasat mata. Benarkah Hinata tidak masalah dengan perpisahan mereka? Benarkah Hinata tidak sedih dengan perpisahan mereka? Benarkah Hinata bahkan tidak merasa kehilangan akan dirinya? Apa Hinata membencinya hingga tidak masalah jika meninggalkannya?

' _Aku tidak menganggap itu kesalahan Naruto-kun. Aku senang selalu bisa bersama Naruto-kun, walau hubungan kita seperti ini saja. Aku senang dan itu cukup.'_

Tidak! Naruto ingat kata-kata Hinata malam itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah membencinya. Hinata bahagia bersamanya. Walau Naruto juga tahu kalau Hinata sering diam-diam menangis namun tetap tersenyum di depannya.

Ah! Naruto tersentak.

Benar! Hinata tidak akan pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Itulah sifat Hinata. Wanita itu tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir.

Senyum tipis hadir di bibir Naruto dan pria itu menatap Hiashi dengan tegas walau tetap terdapat sorot hormat di sana. "Anda bilang Hinata tidak sedih? Anda bilang dia selalu tersenyum didepan anda?" Hiashi memandangnya datar. "Apa anda yakin jika Hinata bahagia tanpa aku? Aku mengenal kekasihku, Hiashi-san. Putri anda adalah seorang wanita yang baik dan lembut. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan kesedihannya agar orang lain tidak khawatir."

"Apa anda yakin dia tidak menangis di malam hari? Apa anda yakin senyumnya tulus tanpa kesedihan?" Naruto beujar sembari tersenyum, "Hinata mencintaiku, dia bahagia bersamaku. Mana mungkin dia tidak sedih jika berpisah dariku?"

Hiashi diam, menatap datar pria di depannya, "Apa alasannya Hinata bisa bahagia bersamamu?"

"Karena Hinata mencintaiku."

"Lalu apa alasanmu ingin dia bersamamu?"

Deg

Naruto terdiam. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Ia membutuhkan Hinata? Jangan membuat Hiashi semakin berang, Naruto. Satu! Hanya satu hal yang harus ia jadikan alasan dasar dan yang terpenting kenapa dia ingin bersama Hinata dan agar ia bisa bersama Hinata. Tapi… bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih sulit untuk mengucapkan hal itu meski pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa hanya Hinata yang punya alasan agar bahagia bersamamu? Apa kau tidak butuh alasan saat menginginkan putriku bersamamu?"

"Itu…" Naruto tercekat di ujung tenggorokkannya. Tangannya terkepal, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Tapi yang ada dia hanya membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa suara.

Hiashi mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek. Mana mungkin dia menyerahkan putrinya kepada pria yang bahkan tidak sanggup mengungkapkan cinta.

Naruto semakin membeku saat Hiashi memutar kursi rodanya dan mulai menjauh. Tatapannya nanar. Apa dia gagal? Tidak! Hinatanya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Wanitanya, belahan jiwanya, calon istrinya, calon Ibu dari anaknya yang akan lahir. Dia tidak ingin.

"Mencintainya!" gerakan Hiashi terhenti saat satu teriakan itu terdengar. "Aku mencintainya, Hiashi-san!" ulang Naruto dengan nada tinggi dan penuh keyakinan. "Aku… aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintai Hinata. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Kata-kata itu semakin lancar terucap dan berulang seperti kaset rusak. Mungkin itu adalah kalimat yang selalu ia tahan dari setahun yang lalu, atau mungkin jauh dari sejak mereka masih menjadi seorang siswa SMA.

"Aku mencintainya.." suara itu memelan saat Hiashi kembali menggerakkan kursi rodanya menjauh dan hilang dari balik pintu utama.

Air mata dari safir biru itu mengalir, dadanya sesak. Dia telah gagal, dia telah kehilangan wanitanya, dia tidak bisa mempertahankan cintanya. "Aku… cinta.." suaranya semakin lirih saat efek dari kelelahan tubuhnya yang terlalu di forsir tiga hari ini mulai terasa. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia makan. Kepalanya pusing, pandangannya mengabur.

"Aku… men..cintai…" namun kata-kata itu tetap terucap, "…Hinata!" dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah kegelapan yang menyeruak mengambil kesadarannya.

.

###

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sudah hampir 12 jam pria berambut pirang itu tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terbaring di atas ranjang di sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sederhana namun terasa begitu nyaman.

Detak detik jarum jam terdengar menyeruak di kesunyian kamar. Namun tidak membuat sang pria terbangun. Begitupun sang wanita yang tidak beranjak sedari tadi, memperhatikan wajah sang pria yang sangat ia cintai terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Hatinya menghangat dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan saat mendengar bagaimana pria itu mencarinya hingga tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir saat mengingat bagaimana pria itu sampai berlutut di depan Ayahnya demi sebuah restu dan ijin. Bibirnya tersenyum mengingat bagaimana pria itu mengucapkan cinta padanya. Kata-kata yang selalu ingin ia dengar…

"Ng?"

Lavender itu masih terus menatap lurus ke wajah tan sang pria yang mulai terbangun. Memperhatikan bagaimana wajah itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Selama ini, sang wanita tidak pernah bisa memperhatikan wajah yang tertidur itu. Dia akan lebih dulu memejamkan mata di malam hari, dan akan membuka mata di saat pria itu sudah pergi ke kantor.

Seolah pria itu tidak mengijinkannya memandang wajah polos pria itu yang tertidur. Tapi wanita itu juga tidak tahu jika sang pria selalu menikmati malamnya dengan memandang intens wajah sang wanita yang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Perlahan safir itu terlihat, membuat sang pemilik mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Menatap sayu langit-langit kamar yang berbentuk sebuah wajah seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Pria itu tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus membayangkan wajah wanita itu bisa sedekat ini dengannya di saat ia membuka mata.

Safir itu kembali tertutup dan terbuka untuk menghilangkan bayangan wajah wanita itu. Tapi sebentuk wajah itu tidak pergi ataupun menghilang. Justru bibir di wajah itu bergerak seolah mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau sudah bangun, Naruto-kun?"

Safir Naruto melebar saat kalimat dan suara itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengarnya. Wajah yang berada di atasnya dengan jarak yang dekat ini bukanlah ilusi semata. Kepala itu memiring dan memandangnya polos, "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang sakit?" tangan sang wanita bergerak menyentuh keningnya, "Panasmu sudah turun, kau hanya kelelahan."

"Hinata?"

"Uhm," wanita itu mengangguk, "Ini aku, Hinata."

Greb…

Dalam sekejam mata, yang Hinata sadari dia telah berada dalam pelukan erat Naruto. Mendekapnya sangat erat seolah ingin meremukkan walau jelas Hinata masih bisa bernafas dengan baik di tengah kehangatan itu.

"Hinata… Hinata…"

Bibir Hinata tersenyum mendengar suara lirih Naruto yang menyebut namanya berulang kali. Padahal mereka hanya tidak bertemu empat hari, tapi pria itu seolah melihatnya sebagai orang mati yang kembali hidup.

"Jangan pergi,, kumohon jangan pergi… kumohon…"

Tangan Hinata terangkat dan mengelus punggung itu perlahan, mencoba menenangkan. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto terdiam dan membeku. Kata itu,, kata-kata itu… harus dia jawab kan? Dia tidak ingin kesalahan yang sama terulang lagi. tidak!

Naruto melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap lurus iris amethyst di depannya. Menangkup lembut kedua pipi gembil itu dan menyentuhkan kening mereka. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!" ucapan pertama, sang wanita sukses terdiam, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapan kedua, sukses sang wanita menangis. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Uzumaki Hinata." Dan ucapan ketika yang diikuti kecupan hangat itu, sukses membuat senyum Hinata hadir di sela ciuman mereka.

Kalimat sakral yang selama ini tidak pernah terucap menjadi hal yang terus berputar di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ciuman penuh kerinduan, rasa bersalah, ungkapan cinta, dan kebahagiaan. Membuat mereka larut dalam beberapa menit memabukkan. Saling melumat, saling menumpahkan perasaan yang tertahan dan terbelenggu selama ini.

Dan saat ciuman itu terlepas, keduanya dapat merasakan nafas hangat yang berhembus di wajah mereka.

"Hinata,"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata erat. Menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang wanita, mencoba menghirup aroma yang sangat ia rindukan. Mungkin empat hari tak bertemu membuatnya mampu menjadi gila. Tapi saat ia teringat Hiashi, dia segera kembali menatap Hinata.

"Ayahmu, bagaimana dengan Ayahmu. Kenapa kau bisa di sini, apa dia –"

"Ssssttt…." Hinata menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, meminta pria itu diam. Dan pria itu diam, tapi dengan cepat ia mengecup jari yang ada dibibirnya dengan mata terpejam. Selanjutnya ia menarik tangan itu dalam genggamannya, tersenyum mendapati sang kekasih yang merona akan hal itu.

"Ehm, itu… Ay-ayah su-sudah merestui kita."

Safir itu melebar, "Benarkah?"

"Uhm, dia yang menyuruhku untuk merawat dan menjagamu saat kau pingsan. Dia bilang,, kondisimu harus kembali fit saat nanti kita me-menikah."

Naruto terdiam, tak dapat berkata-kata. Benarkah ia di restui? Bukankah ia gagal? "Tapi Hinata… tadi…"

"Ayah memang marah padamu kemarin, dia melarangku kembali keapartemenmu, mengambil ponselku, dan melarangku keluar rumah. Tapi saat aku melihat wajah leganya setelah pengakuanmu tadi, aku yakin jika Ayah hanya ingin kau berjanji untuk membahagiakan aku. Dia hanya ingin mendengar sesuatu darimu yang dapat meyakinkannya untuk membiarkan kita menikah."

Hinata menarik wajah Naruto mendekat dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak khawatir karena aku yakin dan percaya padamu, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya bahagia bersamamu, aku percaya, kau akan melakukan segala hal untuk meyakinkan Ayahku." Dia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan singkat dan lembut dibibir Naruto.

Keheningan kembali melanda setelah itu. Tatapan mereka masih saling mengunci, mengirim seribu kata lewat hati yang berbicara. Tanpa perlu melakukan banyak hal, mereka sudah bahagia hanya dengan selalu bersama.

Sampai… kruuuuyuukkk …suara yang tidak elit itu menghancurkan moment romantis mereka dan menggantinya dengan tawa Hinata.

"Hahahaha,,, apa kau lapar?"

"Ck," Naruto berdecak kesal dengan perutnya. Dia masih sangat merindukan Hinata, moment seperti tadi sangat jarang mereka dapatkan. Kenapa harus terganggu sih. "Diamlah, Hinata."

"Haha,, pfftt.. baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kau makan." Hinata bergerak untuk mengambil piring yang ada di nakas samping ranjang, tapi Naruto segera mencegahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan makan tapi cium aku dulu."

"Makan dulu, Naruto-kun."

"Cium dulu, Hinata."

"Makan dulu."

"Kau melawan? Cium di tambah dengan pelukan."

"Hah, makan dulu."

"Cium dulu, di tambah pelukan dan desahan erotis."

Ugh, Hinata terdiam saat perkataan Naruto semakin ngawur. Perasaannya saja atau Naruto yang dia kenal dewasa dan dingin memang berubah menjadi Naruto yang manja dan kekanankan? Hah, dia menghela nafas dan menyerah. "Baiklah," ucapnya pelan sebelum senyum lebar hadir di wajahnya.

Bruk…

Naruto terbelalak saat Hinata dengan cepat mendorongnya terlentang dan menindihnya. Tersenyum menggoda dan mengerling mata manja. Dan selanjutnya, tubuh Naruto kaku saat Hinata menciumnya dengan panas. Melumat bibirnya lembut namun menuntut. Mendominasi dan menguasai bibirnya.

Naruto diam dan menikmati apa yang di lakukan Hinata. Entah sejak kapan Hinata jadi pemberani dan agresif seperti ini. Tapi Naruto akui, dia suka dan semakin tertarik. Dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Hinata semakin intens menginvasi bibirnya. Turun perlahan ke dagu, rahang, dan memberikan beberapa tanda di leher itu.

Dalam diam Naruto mengingat jika Hinata tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Hanya dia yang selalu memberi tanda pada Hinata, tapi wanita itu tidak sekalipun menandainya.

"Ukh," dia meringis saat Hinata menggigit kuat lehernya lalu menjilat tempat itu, kepala dengan rambut indigonya kembali mendongak dan menatap puas kearah Naruto. "Kau menandaiku kali ini. Pertama kali dalam setahun."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Aku selalu ragu, apa selama ini kau memang milikku atau bukan. Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku yakin jika kau memang milikku."

"Hm, jadi karena itu sifatmu jadi agresif, Nyonya Uzumaki?"

Hinata menangkat bahu dengan wajah memerah, lalu bangkit dan meraih piring yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Sudah, makan dulu atau aku yang akan menghabiskan semuanya."

.

###

.

Ruangan itu sudah sangat ramai. Teman, rekan kerja, orang-orang yang dia kenal maupun yang tidak dia kenal telah hadir dan menanti acara penting dalam hidupnya. Alunan suara music yang indah yang mengiringi langkah pengantin perempuanpun tak luput menjadi pendukung suasana semakin terasa begitu hikmat.

Di tempatnya, Naruto bahkan harus memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, tidak pernah menyangka jika hari ini akan tiba. Hari dimana dia melihat wanita yang ia cintai berjalan perlahan dialtar merah dengan gaun putihnya. Wajahnya tampak seribu kali lebih cantik. Dan sebelah tangannya memegang buket bunga sementara satu tangan lainnya menggandeng erat tangan sang Ayah yang berjalan perlahan dengan tongkatnya.

Tapi meski begitu, di mata Naruto, sang Ayah mertua tetaplah laki-laki gagah yang sama dengan pria pertama yang dia lihat di masa kanak-kanaknya. Seorang pria yang tampak gagah yang mengantar putrinya di atas altar, seorang pria yang menjadi keinginan Naruto untuk melakukan hal yang sama suatu hari nanti.

Semakin dekat langkah itu, semakin Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Rasa senang yang membuncah membuatnya hampir oleng. Tapi dia tidak boleh menghancurkan hari ini atau dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

"Aku serahkan putriku padamu." Dan saat kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Hiashi yang berdiri di hadapannya sembari menyerahkan tangan Hinata kepadanya, Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak semakin lebar.

Dia menyambut tangan itu penuh dengan kehati-hatian, dia mengangguk penuh keyakinan kepada Hiashi yang tersenyum walau segaris garis tipis.

Kedua pengantin itu berdiri dengan saling berhadapan. Tersenyum dengan tangan yang saling menggegam. Semakin mengerat tatkala tiba saatnya pendeta memulai pengucapan janji suci.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu yang akan kau jaga di kala sehat ataupun sakit dan akan kau sayangi susah ataupun senang?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu yang akan kau jaga di kala sehat ataupun sakit dan akan kau hormati di kala susah ataupun senang?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini kalian dinyatakan resmi menjadi suami istri. Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian."

Wajah mereka mendekat dan senyum itu semakin lebar. Nafas hangat mereka terasa tatkala bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Membuat riuh suasana yang ada. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan gembira mengiring langkah mereka menuju suatu jalinan keluarga.

.

.

.

Owari

Hah,, akhirnya selesai. Bagaimana? Apa alur chap ini terlalu cepat? Aku kehabisan ide soalnya.. hehehe… oke, minna… aku ucapin terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah bersedia membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfaf ff ini. Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian.

Special thanks to :

Avia Hasava, Harumi Tsubaki, Maura Raira, Helena Yuki, Anggredta Wulan, AnRe, Hime Hime Lavender, Winda289, angkerss. , oortaka, Kurumi Keiko, loversnrt, AlzenaAle, Ntha353, diinda16, NHL, Orochimaru-Chan, ana, Anonym, Fans Uzuga, Narunata, Sansan, Adios, NH Lucifer, Anna990, shonia, syafira kr, galanggemilang436, kyoanggita, dan semua yang udah review di chap sebelum-sebelumnya.

Makasih dan sampai jumpa lagi… :D

.

.

.

Omake

Di ruangan itu. Dengan music yang berasal dari piano, seorang gadis tersenyum senang dalam langkahnya. Berjalan perlahan dengan sebelah tangan memegang bunga dan sebelah tangan menggandeng tangan sang ayah. Berjalan anggun menuju seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya.

Tapi jika sang gadis tersenyum, beda halnya dengan sang ayah. Terlihat pria 38 tahun itu memasang wajah bak anak kecil yang ingin menangis ketika boneka kesayangannya di rebut. Genggamannya mengerat kepada sang putri saat melihat laki-laki yang mereka tuju justru menguap dengan wajah bosan.

Twich,,, perempatan muncul di kening pria itu. Apa dia akan menyerahkan putrinya kepada laki-laki seperti itu? tidak! Tentu saja tidak!

Langkahnya terhenti membuat alunan music juga terhenti. Dia menoleh kepada putrinya dan segera mengangkat sang anak ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kyaaaa… Papa, turunkan Hima.." teriak sang anak yang tidak suka di gendong seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu kepada laki-laki lain secepat ini." pria itu langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sang anak yang meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun.." bahkan panggilan sang istri tidak di gubrisnya.

"Kaa-chan tenang saja, aku dan Tou-chan akan menyelamatkan Hima." Seru seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang berambut pirang dan berjalan mengikuti jejak Ayahnya.

"Papa, turunkan Hima. Hima mau menikah dengan Shikadai-nii…" teriakan itu kembali terdengar.

"Tidak!" Naruto berteriak tak kalah keras "Tidak boleh, tidak boleh, tidak boleh…" ucapnya bak mantra dan menghilang di balik tikungan dapur.

Oh ayolah, Naruto memang memimpikan untuk mengantar anaknya ke altar pernikahan. Tapi tidak secepat ini dan tidak akan mau jika mempelai prianya seperti tadi. Demi Kami-sama, putrinya bahkan belum sepuluh tahun.

"Tou-chan, tunggu aku…" teriakan anak sulung Uzumaki itu ikut hilang di balik tikungan dapur.

Menyisakan seorang bocah laki-laki yang menggaruk kepalanya malas dan seorang wanita yang duduk di bangku piano dengan mendesah pelan. "Naruto-kun, ini kan hanya permainan anak-anak." Gumamnya pelan dan berdiri untuk menyusul suami beserta anaknya.

Meninggalkan seorang bocah yang hanya menguap cuek melihat kelakuan keluarga aneh tetangganya. "Ck, Mendokusai."

.

.

.

END


End file.
